Through the Secrets and Lies
by darkHeartedAngel26
Summary: Aruka and Kaname are the surviving members of the beginning Kuran clan. But after a tragic incident, they have been separated. How will this effect Kaname, Aruka, and their little sister, Yuki? Will their bond be restored or be damaged beyond repair?
1. History of the Kurans

**Title: Chapter 1 History of the Kurans **

**Author's Note: I determined to start over from the beginning since some of you still don't understand that Samantha/ Aruka and Auryanna are Kaname's wife and older sister, well in the beginning they were.**

**Yeah, I know it's confusing, but this isn't a spoiler. I'll explain in the story the history between Kaname and Aruka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK or any of its glorious characters.**

**Summary: Aruka lives with the monstrous Niyoku Nai, Rido's little brother, and Haruka's twin brother to save Kaname . Kaname died from Niyoku's merciless torture. How do you think this will work out? Well, let's see**.

~ Chapter starts ~

I was the wife of the Kuran ancestor, Kaname Kuran. And because I was married to him, it made me an ancestor, too. (And mostly because we were the only living survivors of the first generation of the Kuran clan).

He was my soul and sometimes it felt like he was part of me. We had been married for many, many years. But I knew there would be someone to break our love apart; even though it was impossible.

He was my little brother, not much younger than me, but yet and still I loved him with all my being. I knew Niyoku Nai would come to kill Kaname or kidnap me.

Niyoku absolutely loved me, although I never felt the same about him. So I wrote a letter and placed it in Kaname's favorite book.

I signed my name at the bottom of the letter and kissed the letter lightly. Leaving a kiss mark on it and letting the letter absorb my scent. I placed the letter in the book and placed the book exactly where it was before I touched it.

"What are you doing?" Kaname's voice came from behind me.

He scared me, but I did my best to sustain a straight face and a steady heart beat.

"I was reading a passage from one of your books; it was interesting," I said, patting the spines of the books to line them up.

"Why?" he asked, his lips to my ear and his arms wrapped around me.

"Because I was curious," I said turning to look up at him, his arms still around me.

I took his face in my hands gently. It was going to kill me when I couldn't look at his face anymore. I knew his face with every feature, but it was still nice to look at him every day.

I smiled at the thought and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied back and kissed me passionately.

I would definitely miss these warm lips that gave me kisses.

I broke away from the kiss and said, "Let's go look up at the stars" pulling his hand.

He didn't shift, so I ended up ramming into his chest. He gazed deep into my eyes, moved the hair from my face, and said, "Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't lie to him, even if he didn't know I was lieing, it still hurt like knives to even fix my lips to do so. But even though I didn't answer, I was pretty sure that my face gave me away.

I pulled away slowly and he headed to our bedroom; his hands gripping my wrist gently.

He lay on the bed and I lay beside him, curling against his body with my head on his chest. It was pitiful that I was older than him, but he was still taller than me.

Kaname took my hands into his and we intertwined our fingers as we gazed out the window. I had my leg wrapped around his waist.

"Does it bother you that I'm younger?" he asked after a while of stillness and silence.

"Well, you're taller than me, so I don't believe that counts," I laughed.

"No," he laughed with me, "does it matter that I'm younger than you?"

"Well, no. Even if you were older I would still love you all the same," I said softly.

I looked up and he kissed me.

Unfortunately, tonight would be the last of my happiness. And my life was the least of my worries; Kaname's life was more important to me.

| ~ o ~ |

Kaname and I walked to the market. We would've taken the limo, but it would've caught the eye of many people and I didn't want that. We split up to get the groceries. My basket was half way full 30 minutes later, so I was pretty sure that his was also.

I was just about to grab a pear when an arm wound around my waist, while a cloth was put to my nose and mouth.

I dropped the basket and the fruit went everywhere, but I knew who it was before I could turn around to look. And if I struggled, he would kill Kaname, so I remained calm and still until my world began to fade.

I heard someone call me; I wanted to respond to that sweet voice. But by then my body had shifted and my world became slurred and dark.

**_Ancestor Kaname's POV_**

After I walked to the counter, I sat the basket on it.

"Is this all, sir?" asked the cashier.

"No, sir," I said, respectfully smiling, "I'm waiting for my wife to bring the other basket."

Then I heard a basket fall and whatever items that were in it, seem to scatter everywhere.

"Aruka?" I whispered, knowing only she could hear me. I listened for her reply, but she didn't answer me.

"Aruka?" I said louder.

She still didn't answer.

And that's when I took off from the counter. I ran to the vegetable aisle, which was where the sound first came from, screaming her name. But there was still no answer from her.

When I got to the aisle, a basket was laying on the floor while the vegetable were everywhere. I knew who this basket belonged to, but I didn't see her. Then I heard a car drive frantically away. I didn't get to the car fast enough, and because the car was swerving so fast, I couldn't see the license plate number.

I slammed my fists into the floor, merely cracking the floor tile. _Damn! _I shouted in my head, _How could I have let her out of my sight? What was I thinking?_

"What happened?" came someone's voice.

"My wife has been kidnapped," I said hoarsely, while I got up off the ground and glared out the window where the speeding car went.

"I'll call the police," they said and I listened to their footsteps as they went away. Honestly, I didn't the human police to get into this, this wasn't their battle. I didn't want them in the middle of this, and neither would Aruka.

~| o |~

The police arrived not long after someone had called them and started questioning me.

"Where were you when she went missing?" he asked.

"I don't know when she went missing, but I do know that I was at the counter waiting for her," I said.

"So did you know she was gone?" he asked.

"I just said-" frustrated, I rubbed the side of my temples with my fingers. I sighed and tried to calm down and try again.

"I just said that I didn't know when she was gone. We came here together so she couldn't have left without me," I said.

This human was making me so mad; I wanted to rip out his throat. But then I remembered what Aruka said when there were situations like these.

_**Flashback**_

"_You know how humans will do something to make you angry or irritated?" she asked._

"_Yeah," I said._

"_Well, don't get mad at them," she said softly._

Was she in love with a human? I thought.

"_Why?" I asked looking at her._

_She looked at me briefly then looked at the top bookshelf._

"_Because some of them are naive. They don't know what they do, so we learn to forgive them and live in peace," she smiled faintly, then the smile faded, "but there are some of us who see them nothing more than meals and free kills. I am trying to creating a world where vampires, humans, and all the other creatures can live in peace with one another. But I bet there is a human who __wishes the same. And if you find him or her, do your best to hear out his or her idea. And help them achieve that goal._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed, my breath shaking from the anger and irritation from the officer and annoying questions.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll go find her myself," I said, moving by him to start running home, "because you're not helping me one bit asking me all asking me all these questions that make so sense."

"Wait!" called the policeman, "what's your name and where do you live? "

"Does it matter?" I yelled back and went deep into the dark, running at full speed.

When I reached my home, the mansion seemed like a stranger's house. Hoping she was here I called, "Aruka?"

But there was no answer.

| ~ o ~ |

It's been months since Aruka's disappearance and it still feels like she's here.

But I couldn't I eat, drink, or sleep. I laid restlessly in my bed, which used to belong to Aruka and me, and stared at the moon.

I didn't know who would possibly want to kidnap Aruka. She was always gentle with everyone; even with the ones who could have disliked her.

There had to be something in this house that could lead me to her.

I snatched the sheets off me and ran to the library. I knew she must've left a letter in one of the books. I searched all the books, until I was on my 21st search, and then realized it was in my book.

I pulled out my favorite book; just by instinct. I opened it and a letter fell out. It was from her. I put the letter to my nose; it smelled just like her, too. It was in her handwriting and had her kiss mark on it.

_My Dear Beloved Kaname, _the letter read_, To keep you alive and from facing death, I've decided to live with Niyoku Nai. I love you more than him, and I still care about you. Try not to look for me. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. No matter how hard he forces me to love him; you are the only one who has my heart._

**( A/N: **Unfortunately**,** not all promises can be kept.)

And at the bottom was her signature and kiss. The letter smelled so strongly of her, it was as if she has written it just previously.

I knew where this person lived. I put the letter back inside my book and walked out of the library. I grabbed my black coat, put it on, and walked out the door.

_**Ancestor Aruka's POV**_

I woke from the blackness that was very disoriented.

I was in a car, I didn't know any of these people, but I was pretty sure they were acquainted with Niyoku.

I got out of the car and headed toward the big house that belonged to Niyoku. The door opened as soon as I stepped on the carpet. I walked in calmly, keeping kindness and love in my heart.

"I see you came to me," Niyoku said.

Even though he looked a lot like Kaname, it was easy to tell the difference between the two. Their personalities were different; _very_ different.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was you who kidnapped me. Or at least your acquaintance did," I said smoothly, my mouth twisted up in a hard smile mised between the emotions of anger and a dangerous criminal.

"But it was still a surprise that you didn't fight back. You came without problems and resistance," he said walking closer to me.

"I had no choice," I half lied, "If I would have resisted, I would've drawn attention to myself."

Niyoku circled me slowly, touching whatever came in contact with his fingers.

"True," he said, "but you're lying."

He stood behind me. He took a lock of my hair and put it to his nose.

"Do you love me?" he asked after a while of silence.

I closed my eyes, breathed in and out calmly, then said, "No."

He let go of my hair. And smiled evilly and said, "Don't worry, in due time you will love me."

~ | o | ~

Months went by and I still didn't love Niyoku. Instead, I loved Kaname more and more each passing day.

"How are we doing?" came Niyoku's voice.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically.

I yanked with my wrists on the chains with all my strength. But the chains gave me a limit and I felt weak again.

_What hell are these chains made out of?_ I cursed mentally.

Then I gave up and the chains fell silent. I looked up at the moon and whispered, "Kaname."

A hand came across my face.

"Gah!"I gasped. _That hurt_.

"I love you, why do you keep bringing his name up?" Niyoku said.

I snorted then glared at him, "What kind of person locks up their lover and tortures them to make them love you?"

"I want to protect you," he said.

"The only thing you did was far from protecting me," I hissed viciously, "You're depressing me, let me go."

He cut his wrist with his nail. The blood smelled good, but not as good as Kaname's. But it was still good enough to make my eyes turn red with blood lust.

I looked down at my attire in the reflection of the puddle of water. I was in a white dress with no shoes and with chains around my ankles. There was blood trailing down the side of my mouth from his back hand.

But it was only my tongue that wanted the blood. My body didn't. And I knew why.

I was mentally and spiritually depressed, and everything in my body was shutting down. The only thing that flared was only my anger toward Niyoku and my need and love for Kaname.

I turned my head away from the scent of blood (as far as was possible).

"I rather die than drink your blood," I replied.

"Well, would you drink from him?" Niyoku gestured behind him.

Kaname stepped from the shadows; stumbling like he was pushed.

"Kaname?" I said, my voice fading more than I thought.

"Aruka," he said softly, his eyes twinkling.

"Kaname, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"He came to sacrifice himself for you," Niyoku smirked.

"Why?" I said, my voice having more volume, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to live without you," Kaname said.

"But he tricked you, Kaname, he was never going to let me go," I said.

The guards took Kaname out of my cell.

"No!" I said.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, getting louder as I watched how they dragged him out.

15 minutes later, I hear the sound of a shot fired. Then not long after, I hear Kaname gasp in pain.

Countless times I hear Kaname in agony. And because I could literally feel his pain, I yell, "KAANNAAMEE!" every time I hear a bullet go through his soft flesh.

| ~ o ~ |

It's been six days since I actually got to see Kaname's face again. And six days straight that Niyoku had been torturing Kaname mercilessly.

Then the door to my cell opened and the guards dragged in a badly injured Kaname. I glared at Niyoku, who was smiling, he was just asking for me to rip the chains and rip his face off.

"Don't glare, this is a gift. He asked if he stay with you until he died," Niyoku said smirking, then walked out before the guards closed the cell door.

It was quiet except for our slow breathing.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, looking at the bright moon.

"Because I love you and I never wanted to live without you," Kaname replied.

"You read the letter?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes and I feel the same; I love you with all I am and I'm sorry," he said.

I finally looked at Kaname; his head was bobbing down like his neck muscles were giving up.

"Kaname?" I whispered worriedly.

"I love you," was his only response before I heard his heart stop.

"Kaname?" I said again, my voice reaching it's peeking point.

_Please release us chains_, I thought as my tears fell down my face.

The top chains gave way, Kaname and I fell to the rough cellar concrete.

"Kaname?" I said again, my voice cracking. Cradling his body to my chest.

"Kaname, I love you please don't leave me," I whispered in his ear.

I started to cry when he didn't answer. I felt my thirst over come me when I nuzzled my nose into his neck. I bared my fangs and pierced them into his skin. I drank until I felt numb; which wasn't long after.

I continued to cry into his neck until I heard the door to my cell unlock. I layed Kaname's body gently on the ground and lugged at Niyoku with nothing but hatred in my heart. But just as I was about to claw off Niyoku's face, the chains pulled me back. I went flying hard against the wall.

It knocked the air out of me, but it didn't suppress the hatred I felt for Niyoku.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!" I screeched, trying to free myself from the chains. "I SWEAR IF I EVER GET FREE OF THESE CHAINS. I WILL KILL YOU!" I threatened him, "I HATE YOU!"

Then the smiled disappeared from Niyoku's face and he walked out my cell, closing the door behind him. I became calm after he was gone, making the chains fall silent again, relaxing against the wall.

"Kaname?" I called to his spirit, "You will be resurrected in a new body, just as I will.

"Remember that I will always love you and I hope to see you again soon," I whispered.

_God, I can't believe I'm doing this_, I thought.

"Rido," I called.

The door creaked opened and a teen walked in; at least he looked like a one.

"Yes, Ma' Lady?" he said softly.

"I ask a favor of you," I said, my head down.

"Yes?"

"You are strong, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Leave in the night and take Kaname's body. Give his memories to a four year old boy in a good pure blood family. If the boy looks like Kaname, that would be better," I said, looking up at the stars and moon through the bars.

"I know it is not my place to ask, but why should the boy look like Ancestor Kaname?" he asked, his voice was no longer soft, but curious.

"So that his memories can adapt easily to the boy's," I said, looking at him.

"Now please hurry," I whispered, "Go before Niyoku comes back."

Rido picked up Kaname over his shoulder, and I said, "Be careful and good luck. I pray the stars will watch over you."

~| o | ~

Niyoku came back into my cell with Rido right behind him.

_Did you do it?_ I asked Rido through his thoughts. The connection was open enough for him to hear the message, but guarded enough where Niyoku couldn't.

_Yeah_, he thought back.

_Thank you,_ I thought to him.

_Anything for my queen_, he thought and I closed the connection so that our thoughts were private again.

"Rido, will you please excuse us?" Niyoku said, his eyes locked on me.

Rido walked out silently and closed the door.

"I still hate you," I said glaring at him.

"Now don't be like that, honey," he said, gliding his fingers along my jaw line. I moved my face away from his touch.

_What part of 'I hate you' do you not understand_? I thought irritatedly.

He drew a sword into my side and I cried in agony. He withdrew the sword and licked my blood off the sword.

"In time when you die, I will save you and you will need and love me," he whispered.

| ~ o ~ |

Years passed and he still didn't let me go. I remained in the same cell until I loved him. But I would never love such a beast who would torture someone else just to get what they wanted. But right now, I really wanted to get clean. My body was burning from filth.

"May I please have a change of clean clothes?" I yelled to the guards, even though it wasn't necessary.

The door opened and a guard walked in. He didn't look like much of a guard, but I wasn't willing to try his patience. The chains released me when he clicked a switch.

I fell to the ground and stood up slowly, checking to see which parts of my body were sore and needed popping.

The guard unlocked my ankle chains, then did my wrists. And when they un-clicked he whispered, "Don't try anything stupid or we will kill you.. no matter what Master Niyoku says."

I rolled my eyes mentally, Did they really think I was that stupid? Obviously, they did. To think that I would try to escape the first time they let me out. That would be stupid, and they should know me better than that. Plus, my body was burning, I needed a shower- like right now.

I felt dirty.

I walked out of my cell and down the freaky shaped hall. I had my hands behind my back, to keep my own self from touching anything.

We walked up some steps, then up another. We entered a hall that looked so much better than the one we were walking in a moment ago.

It was a pale color compared to the other hall. I stopped in front of a door to a room that caught my attention. Then turned around to see if they were going to hit me, but they simply ushered me to go into the room.

I opened the door and went in, then closed it behind me. I couldn't believe it; the room was my favorite color- burgundy.

I went the closet door, well at least it looked like one, and opened it.

The closet was full of dresses made of silk and cotton. I didn't dare touch any of the dresses, they were beautiful and my fingers would simply ruin them.

I closed the door and walked away from the closet to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into the glass shower. I turned on the hot water, but the water shot at me and I hissed threateningly from the surprise.

Then I quickly realized that the water was not trying to threaten me in any way. I relaxed from my tense position and reached for the soap and sponge.

I lathered the sponge with the soap and rubbed it all over my body. It burned like hell and I wanted to scream from the pain. But the only thing that escaped my lips was a soft whimper.

I was in the shower, washing for at least 20 minutes.

Then I rinsed off the sponge and my body from the soap and turned the water off. I stepped out of the glass shower door and looked in the cabinets for a towel.

The door opened then closed quickly.

The guards must've been checking to see if I had tried to escape. So I ignored the sound and looked for a towel that didn't look like it belonged to him.

"Ah, yes perfect," I said as I found a red towel.

"What are you looking for?" came Niyoku's voice in velvet and taunting tone. He was shirtless, it did bother me since he wasn't Kaname.

I stepped away from the cabinet immediately; surprised and embarrassed all at the same time.

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as I knew that my body was naked and very exposed.

"That's sexy," he purred, his eyes appraising areas that I didn't even let Kaname see. I tried to cover myself up with the towel and run past him.

But he caught me by my wrist and turned me around to face him when we were near the bed.

"Let me go," I demanded.

But he only smiled in a way a criminal or rapist would smile at his next victim.

My eyes widened as the realization started to sink in and I whispered,

"No, oh, please no."

But he flung me on the bed, his body between my legs in the next second; pinning my wrists to the bed.

I stared up at him, breathing hard. But he smiled at me. I clutched the towel tightly as I knew his next action. But obviously not tight enough, he snatched the towel right off my body and it came off smoothly, not even putting up a fight.

I shut my eyes tightly in shame and fear of the expected.

_Forgive me, Kaname, _I thought.

Niyoku slid his face down to the sensitive area that was between my legs.

He licked me out and I arched, gasping with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes back up and watched him unzip his pants.

_This is bad, this is really bad, _I thought to myself, _I haven't even done this with Kaname yet._

I watched him go inside me, and I clutched the sheets as I felt him stretching me.

He was much rougher than what Kaname would've been; unless I asked him to.

_This hurts like fuck!_

I loosened my grip on the sheets and dug my nails into his back to make him stop.

But he took the motion the wrong way and went deeper, harder.

I yelped at every deep push, hoping it would get his attention that he was hurting me.

But he sped up. And with every thrust, I whimpered. I cried out when the pain didn't recede.

And this went on for hours until I was lucky; he was tired.


	2. Escape the Hell that Binds You

**Title: Chapter 2 Escape the Hell that Binds you**

**Author's Note:** **Thanks to: ****_Story Time After Regret _****for the tip. I divided the chapter into two parts. I finally realized that it was too long and you'd probably want to skip through some of it. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't and will _never _own Vampire Knight.

**Summary: **This is basically part two of the first chapter, so nothing is really different. Except Aruka is waking up from the raping scene (apology to those who are faint-hearted).

~ chapter starts ~

I woke up from the painful darkness. My eyes scanned the bright room.

I looked down at my body; it was covered with the silky sheets.

I looked beside me; Niyoku's naked body was there. I sat up slowly and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I winced at the pain and soreness that my body was making very clear to me. I tried my best not to whimper in pain as I walked to the bathroom to dispose of whatever was in me and then to shower.

I walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind me, and locked the.

_Rejecting sperms; chromosomes too low, _my body notified me and I hunched over the toilet bowl to regurgitate.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth.

I unlocked the door and opened it quietly. I walked to the closet, careful not to make my feet _tip-tap_ on the marble floor. I opened the closet, took out a vibrate white gown, and walked back into the bathroom; locking the door behind me again.

I sighed in relief that Niyoku was not awake; pressing my back against the door momentarily before walking to the glass shower. I laid the gown across the closed lid of the toilet.

I opened the glass door and closed it back; turning the water on. And for the first time, I look down.

_Oh my goodness, I'm bleeding! _I shouted in my head then thinking calmly, _hmm… I guess that's what the humans mean when they 'your cherry has popped'._

I stayed in the water for several minutes until the bleeding stopped.

Then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I put on the gown, got on my knees, and put my hands together.

_Water Goddess, are you there?" _I thought inwardly.

_Yes, my Lord?" _she answered.

_Have you prepared a body for me to escape in? _I asked.

_We have, but there is someone trying to devour her? _The God of the Winds said.

Then a hand pounded on the door.

"Aruka?" Niyoku's voice sounded through the door.

I separated my hands temporally and said, "Give me my privacy" then muttering, "Geez"

I put my hands back together and thought, _Where is the body?_

_In the house, _answered the Goddess of Fire.

_Where can I find it? _

_You can find her with no problem. She is linked to your heart, _said the Water Goddess.

_Thank you._

_No problem, we would do anything for our friend, and their queen, _the Goddess of Fire said.

I separated my hands and got up off my knees. I walked to the door slowly, unlocked the door, and opened it.

It was good to see that he at least had pants on, but his presence still put me on edge.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a shower," I said, I could feel an annoyed tick pulse on my forehead.

He eyed me.

"If I wanted to escape, I would've killed you before I left," I said, glaring with an icy stare, "And are you dead?"

"No," he said.

"Then move," I said, pushing aside him.

When I walked by the closets and dressers, I broke off into a run. I ran out of the room, heading down the hall.

Instantly, I smell blood and follow the trail of scent. As I got closer, I could hear someone's heart beating faintly.

I finally walked into the room; only to find a 2 year old (maybe 1) girl being devoured by, none other, Rido Kuran.

"Let her go!" I yelled, bursting into the room and snatching her into my arms.

"Auka-sama?" Rido said surprised, but with an evil grin on his lips.

"You murderous monster! You should be exiled!" I shouted at him.

I put the girl's body to mine, she was still alive, but her heartbeat was faintly.

I ran back into the hall using vampire speed. Then I heard her heart stop.

I panicked and called, "Niyoku!"

I walked back to the room I was in originally.

"You have to save her!" I babbled, "She's dying!"

"What are you talking about? And where did you get that child?" he asked.

"The girl in my arms; she's dying. Rido had her; he was draining her dry," I said, tears streaming down my face.

I hated to see people die (unless they deserved it), especially if I was there and I could help. But I couldn't give her my blood at the moment.

It was filled with anger and hate; it would probably kill her.

"Why do I have to give her my blood?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because my blood would probably kill her," I half lied.

"Okay," he said after a moment.

We had to do this quickly, the more time passes, the more I would lose her.

"Do you have a glass or something?" I asked quickly.

"Here," came Rido's voice from behind.

I looked and he was holding a baby bottle. I eyed him.

_Aruka, now is not the time to wonder if there's something in the bottle. Cleanse it with your mind and save her quickly, _I told myself.

I took at the bottle and stared at it for a moment; cleansing it of all poison and emptying the possible poison into my body.

I unscrewed the top and walked over to Niyoku.

I used my nail to cut deep into his wrist and let the blood fill up the bottle. I put the nipple of the bottle to her mouth.

_Come on, wake up for me please, _I thought hoping.

Moments later, her eyes moved under her lids and they finally opened. But then later they closed again and she took hold of the bottle and began to drink from the bottom. Her heart was still faint, but it still beat regularly.

I smiled as she took the blood. I walked and sat on the bed, putting the soft pillow behind me.

I watched the little girl drink as I asked, "Rido, where did you find this child?" knowing Rido was still in the room.

"I found her in a good pureblood family," he said.

"Are you sure you didn't take her?" I asked glaring at him, then softening my gaze as I looked at the girl.

He sighed in surrender and finally decided to tell the truth.

"I took her from a family. She was a female and she smelled appetizing," he said.

_But really I only took her so that the Ancestor would be reborn in a __male body. I was only being considerate, _his eyes said the message, but then again his eyes said many things and I could've been reading it wrong.

"Then why were you trying to eat her?" I eyed him.

"Because she smelled irresistible I couldn't help myself," he said, sighing.

_But I was only disposing of her body, _he thought to me, _but her blood was very tempting._

I could never understand Rido and what was so weird. Was that I could actually relate to the situation, but I still felt hate towards him for trying to kill my only escape.

Besides, if I died, I would rather die outside this house and hell cell. Instead of dying from seeing the outside world.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was a sad sigh; depressed. I looked down onto her face, but the bottle was empty and she was no longer in pain, her face was peaceful. More peaceful than anything I've ever seen.

I felt a little tired myself. I scooted down onto the pillow. My back and hip popped, I grunted in happiness; _that felt good._

I yawned out loud and said, "Go away-both of you- I'm tired."

I snuggled the little girl to my heart and our hearts beat at a different pattern and rhythm.

| ~ o ~ |

I awoke from cool air breathing on my chest.

My eyes slowly moved down, only to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking back up at me.

I sat up and she sat up with me.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

But she didn't answer, she only looked at me confused; cocking her head to the side.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no' and hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair.

Rido was right, she does smell irristable, but I could control my thirst way better than he could.

"I'm going to protect you the best way I can," I whispered to her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, sat her on the sink. I looked in the mirror and was in awe. She looked exactly like me when I was a little girl. But I smiled, she was like me in every way. And I wondered just what family Rido took her from. I'm pretty sure that her family really missed her.

But the question that really haunted me was, _How long did Rido really have her?"_

She smiled softly and yawned.

I gasped playfully and swooped her back into my arms saying, "You're still tired?" walking back into the room.

She yawned, answering my question. I laughed cheerfully at how ironic it was for her to yawn right after I asked the question.

She was such a cutie and a sweetie pie,; it would be really hard for me to kill her if I ever had to.

I smiled at her sleeping figure and cradled her small frame in my arm. I opened the door and walked out. I turned the corner and there stood Niyoku.

My smile faltered a bit, but still held its place.

"Hello," I said, and for the first time (ever) I smiled at him.

"Good morning, how is she?" he asked looking at the little girl in my arms.

"She's okay. Unfortunately, she sleeps a lot longer than the average pureblood," I laughed softly.

He looked at her for a moment then asked, "How long does she sleep?"

"Adding the hours from yesterday and the minutes from today. She's slept a total of 15 hours and two minutes straight," I said, touching her nose playfully.

"Hmm… that is a lot more than the average pureblood," he said thoughtfully.

Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey, how about we have a party?" I said.

He eyed me. I bet I knew what he was thinking. But I wasn't planning to escape during the party.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. You can invite some of your friends and I can invite a few of mine," I said animatedly.

This was the first time I'd ever felt this hyper before. _What in the world is going on?_

"We don't have to tell them anything about ourselves. We can just hang out and entertain them; like what humans do," I said, smiling.

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled slowly and said, "Yeah, okay."

"Yaay!" I said childishly.

I ran back to my room, using vampire speed, and closed the door.

"Why is she so cheerful?" I overheard someone ask Niyoku.

"Oh, hey, Nikito, because I approved of her having a party," Niyoku said.

"Well, I think it has something do with the small child," said Niyoku.

I heard the smile his voice, "Well, if it is, we should the child around longer."

And I heard their footsteps fade farther away.

_This happiness was artificial,_ I thought, then looked at the little girl in my arms, _Or is it? Nothing, but good vibes come from her. It can't possibly be fake._

I turned my attention away from the face of the angel.

They expected me to escape. And figure it might be during the party. But if they want a clever pureblood then, I'll give them just that.

~ | o | ~

I had the house decorated and it looked absolutely beautiful.

_But given that I hate this place, I'll be leaving as soon as I can._

"What are you going to do during this '_party' _anyway?" Niyoku asked me as I set up the drinks; it was blood tablets.

_Oop, there's the million dollar question of the day. Think quick._

I turned to face him and smiled (convincingly), "I'm going to play the piano, silly. Since I won't have anything to do besides entertaining the guests; but I suck at entertaining. So I'll be playing the piano to keep the guests from going to sleep or getting bored," I laughed poorly.

_Oh, he is so stupid. I am the master of mask, why can't he see through my façade? _

"They won't get bored or go to sleep; we're purebloods," he said, buffing his chest out; making himself look tough.

_Yeah, a psychotic pureblood who thinks kidnapping and torturing the person you love is called 'love', _mentally quoted.

I snickered at how ridiculous he looked, probably killing his pride all the same.

"You really have no clue, do you?" I said, my tone turning to icy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They may not get tired of us because they honor us."

_And because our blood is so delicious and powerful that they want to literally devour us from existence._

"But pretend that they didn't know we were purebloods. They would fall asleep like humans at the most boring party of the century. But since I've learned to live in the shadows of a human, I can keep the vampires' attention. Along with my amazing beauty, but I don't really take my part of being beautiful go to my head," I said, raising my brows then heading toward the kitchen to finish setting up.

Half way to the door, I hear a faint scream. But it was powerful enough to pierce my ears. I dropped the tray and ran up the stairs. Something was wrong with her, I could feel it. I opened the door to my room, where I left her.

She was crying and I had cracks in my walls. She must've been having a fit, or something was bothering her.

I pulled into my embrace as her arms stretched for me.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you," I cooed over her cries.

I looked at the window and it was open. But it wasn't open before I left; I became tensed.

"Who's here?" I asked, cradling the child closer to my chest, burring her face in my hair.

I walked over to close the window and locked it again.

Niyoku walked in and said, "What? What happened?"

"She must've been throwing a fit or something and apparently cracked parts of my walls. And the window was open when I got up here," I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, eying me for a moment.

My eyes widened from the question. But I guess it wasn't much of a surprise, he would be able to see through any façade that I tried too hard to cover.

"I'm a little worried that someone was trying to take her from us," I said.

"Well, she does not belong to us," he said.

"No," I said, "I know that. But the person who was here doesn't carry her bloodline. A level E was here, but I don't see their remains."

"Then she left them alive," Niyoku said.

"Or they barely escaped with their life," I said.

Then the door bell rang. Both our attentions toward the sound. Then he looked back at me worried.

"We should get back down stairs and tend to the guests," I said.

"What about the child?"

I put my lips to her hair, "We will bring her downstairs, but hide her with one of the trusted butlers."

There was one part I failed to tell Niyoku, but I was pretty sure he would find out on his own.

| ~ o ~ |

There were a lot more people than I expected, but I was always prepared. I sat at the piano, thinking back all the songs I could play, in my mind.

My muscles went numb and I entered a trance of sad music. I let my fingers slide along the keys, creating a sad and slow tune.

"Wow, she's so good on the piano," said one of the vampires.

But I was deep in the music of my days, that I couldn't understand what was going on around me. The music seemed to awaken old sadden memories of my past.

Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder. Making me gasp in surprise, but it still didn't make my fingers stop keying the notes.

I looked at the hand on my shoulder and trailed up to find the face.

It was Niyoku; no less.

"Aruka, please play a different song?" he recommended.

_Does it make you feel sad? Well, it should. That feeling you have is called guilt, you asshole, _I thought viciously.

I turned my face away and muttered, "That's a rare emotion, especially coming from a heartless beast like you."

I stopped keying and said, "Why don't you play?"

I stepped away from the stool when he sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said catching the vampires' attention, "Your dear pureblood [thinking: _and my pain in the ass_] Niyoku Nai, will be playing a song for you all. Please enjoy."

And I got off the hot stage and walked toward the kitchen to check on the small child.

"You play so wonderfully, Kuran-sama," said a male vampire.

"Thank you," I said, smiling softly although the thanks didn't match my facial expression.

I walked into the kitchen then to the secret room in the closet. Nikito was sitting on a stool with the child in his lap with her face on his shoulder.

"She didn't throw a fit, did she?" I asked smiling, then taking the child into my arms.

"No, Aruka-sama, but she tried to touch my face. And when I caught her little wrist, she fell asleep," he said.

"Oh, well thank you, Nikito."

"Where are you taking her now?" he asked me.

"I'm taking her upstairs to my room, so I can watch her from there. I don't want to risk her form getting found by one of the guest," I said.

"Ok, well be careful," he said then walked out of the closet. I walked out behind him and he closed the door behind us.

I took the child upstairs quickly before the guests would be able to pick up her scent.

I put her in my room on my bed. I layed her down the pillow. She looked so peaceful and I planned to stay here, so that no one can disturb her peace.

A knock sounded on the door and I moved so that the child's body would be blocked form the visitor's eyes.

"Come in," I said.

One of the guards walked in. But for some reason, I tensed. I glared at the guard. He seemed to be familiar, although I'd never seen him before; well at least his scent was familiar.

Then that's when everything clicked into place.

"Stay away," I hissed.

The guard smiled, walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were very smart and clever, Mrs. Aruka Kuran," the imposter said, smiling as he said my real name.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Because you still smell the same from all those years back," he replied.

"Tell me. Who are you?" I eyed him.

"My name is of no importance to you, but you should know where I'm from," he laughed lowly.

"Hunter Association," I said, pulling the child in my arms.

"Oh my, Mrs. Aruka, you even had a little offspring."

"Why are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point, even though I already knew the answer.

"To eliminate all the vampires," he said simply, then pulled out a gun. I put the child back on the bed before he shot through my left shoulder. Then I kicked him, knocking him out instantly. I wanted to drain him of his delicious hunter blood, but that would only make me sink down to Rido's level.

I picked the child back up, cradled her body closer to me, and ran out of the room. I ran down into the bottom hall.

I opened the door.

"Guards!" I called my voice anxious, "You must get upstairs and protect the guests!"

But they just stood there like I didn't say anything. One looked at me like I was crazy or just trying to make an excuse.

But then, right on cue, one of the guests screamed and a gun was fired.

All the guards ran up to the top floor.

I grabbed Artemus; the weapon that would soon be tamed by a new blossom princess of the Kurans, and put it in the holder on my thigh.

Bloody Rose; the gun that would protect my brothers new body when it awakened. Because Bloody Rose was made with his blood. And slipped the gun between the strap and my inner thigh.

And Maretsu- Danny- the sword that pierced my side. She would protect the small child.

I kept Maretsu in my hand while the child was cradled in one arm. I ran back up to my room.

Blood filled my nose quickly, which meant that I didn't have much time.

I locked the door behind me, laid the child on the bed gently, laid Maretsu against the bed, and went in the closet to find something different. I took off the gown and threw it carelessly on the ground, pulled out the dress that had high splits on both sides of the thigh, and put it on. I put on the black cloak with a hoody and wrapped the child in a thick quilt. Covering her head so that the harsh wind wouldn't nip at her cheeks and nose.

I grabbed Maretsu again, opened the window, and jumped out from the third floor.

I landed on the snow with a soft thud, and as soon as I stood, I took off running away from the house.

Soon after, I heard feet behind me then a bullet shot passed me.

Luckily, it missed me, but in case next time that it didn't, I sped up.

"Come on, don't loose her!" yelled one of the hunters.

It was such a disappointment that I didn't have the pleasure to kill Niyoku with my own hands. But right now, this child's life was most important to me.

Suddenly, I felt Bloody Rose, Maretsu, and the holder begin to slip down my thigh. Then I heard them hit the snow, behind me.

I couldn't slow down, the hunters would catch me. And I didn't want that.

When I realized that they were no longer in hearing range, I saw a mansion peek into my view. I stopped at the mansion and laid Maretsu on the footstep. I knocked on the door, then left a quick virtual note on the sword, and left quickly.

~ | o | ~

It was unbelievable how long this child could sleep through everything.

Then I drew my attention to my surroundings.

_Where am I am? _I asked myself mentally.

I didn't know, but I kept walking in whatever direction was away from Niyoku and the association.

I looked at my shoulder, it was still bleeding and wasn't even close to healing, it was making me weak, too.

I looked down on the face of the little angel and to my surprise, she was awake and looking at the wound in my shoulder.

I stopped and kneeled on the ground, breathing really hard from the loss of blood. And from pushing my body really hard even though it was clearly telling me my limit.

She stretched up toward my wounded shoulder and pulled out the bullet.

_For a young pureblood to pull out an _anti-vampire bullet_ and throw it in the distance like it was nothing, was quite abnormal. Especially for a pureblood her age._

She put her mouth to my shoulder and licked the wound after she sucked on it first. I looked at it after she pulled away; it was completely healed there wasn't even a scar left behind, which was strange.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just thought it would help. Did it?"

"Yes, it helped a lot," I said.

Then I picked her back up and continued to walk.

Not many cars were on this road, it was quiet, too.

I needed to find someone to take care of her, because I knew I wouldn't be able to. And even though she healed the wound in my shoulder, she couldn't heal the scar that's was in my broken heart.

Then I saw a man walking on the side of the road, maybe he knew where I was.

"Excuse me, sir, would you please tell me what city or state I'm in?" I asked him in my Native language.

"What?" he said.

_Oh, he must not speak Japanese, _I thought then tried again.

"Excuse me, sir, would you please tell me what city or state I'm in?" I asked in his language.

"Oh, you're in DeRidder, Louisiana," he said then continued walking.

_Hmm... DeRidder, Louisiana? _I repeated in my mind.

It was dusk, in a couple of minutes the sun would be gone and the moon would be up.

I sat down on one side of a well painted house.

"Is it okay if I exchange your memories for my blood?" I asked the small child.

Her eyes widened.

She knew the real reason.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," I said sadly.

"No, please don't leave me," she pleaded, clutching my black cloak.

"I have to," I said, "If you stay with me, we'll both die."

Tears streamed down her face and mine. It hurt me to leave her and it hurt her to have me leave.

The rain began to fall lightly.

"Take my blood, eat me," I said, exposing my neck to her.

Her eyes turned red, but she refused.

"It's okay," I said, "I'll be beside you 24/7 even if you can't see me."

Tears kept streaming down her face as she stretched u toward the vein in my neck. I picked her up so that she could get a good reach. She bared her fangs and sank them into my veins. I closed my eyes as she drank and sighed contently.

"Oh, I never did ask, what's your name?"

"Aruka Kuran," she answered.

I gasped inwardly, _That's impossible. Or is it?_

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Aruka Kuran," I replied.

"That's weird, but I can understand why," she said.

"You speak like an adult, how old are you?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "the only thing I remembered was my name."

_Well, it seems that you're not even going to remember that either this time. I'm sorry,_I thought.

And before she could gulp the last drop, I put my hand on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry and I hope you come to forgive me," I whispered and began taking all her memories, only leaving her native language with her.

She fell unconscious in my arms. I bit her, but didn't take her blood. And implanted my memories in her; except for the ones that included me and Niyoku, and the bond between me and her.

_Remember who you really are and we will be as one, _I thought and that was the last I remembered.

I picked up the child and took her to the front of the house. I knocked on the door and seconds later a woman opened the door.

"I don't mean to be rude and disturb your peace, but will you please take care of her for me," I said, placing the child gently in woman's arms.

"I don't know if I can do that," replied the woman.

"Please," I gestured, "I can not take care of her."

She looked at me then at the child then back at me and said, "I will try best."

I smiled a little as I felt a pierce in my chest.

I gasped in pain and kneeled down, clutching my aching heart.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? Should I drive you?" the woman asked as she noticed my action.

"No, thank you," I said then smiled faintly.

_It would do no good anyway, _I thought and disappeared back beside the building.

"Wait! What's her- name?" the woman questioned, but I was already gone. I heard the door close and I smiled to myself as I felt blood trail down the side of my lips.

_Don't worry, Kaname, we'll be together soon, _I thought toward the moon. Then I could feel myself start to fade away as I saw little diamonds come from me. Then I heard glass shatter and my last thought was, _Please take care of little Aruka; my new body and soul._

~ chapter ends~

**Author's Note: **So what'd you think? Was it okay? I know some people don't like the raping scene, but it was necessary to make Aruka hate Niyoku more than anything. If you don't like, I don't blame you, I didn't like it either. I can't really chose what I want to put in a story, the ideas just flow to me like a never ending river.


	3. The Life I never Remembered

**Chapter 3: The Life I Never Remember **

**Author Note: Two new chapters! Woo! I had them done earlier but my laptop was being totally gay and wouldn't work for me. Sorry, that it wasn't updated when I said. Yeah, I know, you don't like excuses.**

**Well, I hope this one comes to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't and will never own Vampire Knight nor it's characters.**

**Summary: Aruka is in a new body, but it doesn't mean that she has all her old memories. And since she doesn't, she has a weird feeling about everything that goes on around her. She knows that this abusive woman can't be her mother; she doesn't even look like the woman. Plus, it's still weird that she can speak Japanese so well, even though she's never had the time to learn it. Will she be able to find the truth? And who will help her find it?**

– chapter starts~

And from that night, when I opened my eyes, everything seemed so new. Life just seemed to blur by, not even bothering to let me catch up. The next thing I knew, I was turning 12.

But I still wasn't the oldest. I was the second oldest, but I was still so much different than the rest of my siblings.

I had a secret that none of them really knew. I was a vampire (that was for sure). But I knew that no one else had the desire for blood like I did.

_So why was I the only vampire in this family?_

As much as it killed me to know the answer; somehow, a part of me could care less.

I sat at the end of the stairs reading _' Chosen' _P.C. Cast and Kristan Cast. I could hear mother coming down the stairs, so I moved, not even taking my eyes off the words.

"Auryanna, put that book up," mother commanded with a basket on her hip and walked into washing room.

I sighed sadly then obeyed. I walked up the stairs and put the book on my shelf. I walked past the large mirror and stopped. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my reflection; I had purple spots all over my body. Two on my legs and thighs; and three on my arm, waist, forearm, and my back. Not to mention a terrible scar that I'll have forever.

_Why did she beat me when I did nothing wrong? Even when I did everything to please her?_

"Because she envies your beauty," Saphire's voice came from behind me.

I turned around, she was leaning against my door frame.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked.

"I've always been able to, but at times, your mind would block me out," she said. Her face was always sad, I wondered what happened to her.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked.

"Heavens no. Vampires don't exist (oh, the irony)," she said, her face close to mine.

_Be careful, _I thought, _what you say could be proven wrong._

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, then changed the subject, "Does mother know that you can read minds?"

"No," she said, "but she figures that something weird is going on with me."

I went quiet for a moment and stopped breathing. The control on my thirst wouldn't last long if I had to keep inhaling Saphire's delicious and tempting scent.

"Saphire, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course, you're like the coolest person in the family, why?"

_You'll find out tonight, _I thought, then walked out of my room.

~ | o | ~

I had been searching the internet all morning and I couldn't figure out which vampire I was. Until one title caught my attention 'Pure Blood Vampire'. I ran the mouse over the headline and clicked it. A deathly picture of a blood-sucking monster appeared as the background. It was black to match the background and the words were in white.

I read aloud under the title: " A pure blood vampire is a very powerful vampire. It can destroy any other level of vampire with the lift of a finger; that is if he or she chooses to. A pureblood can also create a vampire from a human prey. He or she can control whatever the Earth holds, depending on which branch they belong to.

"There are two pure blood branches from Tokyo: the Hio's and the Shirabuki.

"But the most powerful branch that keeps all the other branches in check is the Kuran Clan. The Kuran Clan is known for their fearful power and only because very few of this clan lives today."

That was interesting, but it still didn't help with my question. _What kind of vampire am I?_

I sighed and closed the browse window, then shut off the computer.

I showered and went back to sleep before it was even 8:15 p.m. It was 8:30 when my eyes opened against. I felt groggy and disoriented. I turned lazily on my side to get a glimpse of my clock; it had only been 15 after I tried to sleep. I sighed and rolled out of the bed.

The only reason I couldn't even sleep; I was too hungry. _Really, _too, thirsty.

I had to find someone to feed off of or tomorrow would be the day of my hell. I would probably devour three entire neighborhood worth of humans. And I really didn't like the idea of killing anyone. I scolded, myself for even thinking towards that direction.

I walked to Saphire's room. She would probably be the only one who wouldn't scream.

I looked at my reflection in her large mirror, my eyes were a piercing glowing crimson. Then I looked back at Saphire's sleeping features. Although, she was a human, her features strongly resembled a vampire.

Saphire rose up quickly, looking at me with confused and possibly fear.

"Please do not fear me," I said crossing to make the space between us shorter.

But all she said was, "What are you?"

I wanted to answer her, but my throat burned with fire. I was so thirsty and her delicious scent wasn't helping me a lot; it was making it hard for me to breathe.

I got on her bed and grabbed her wrists, pinning them beside her head on the pillow.

I licked her neck and pierced into her neck vein. Blood began rushing down my throat, delicious, hot, and too desirable to resist. Saphire gasped softly when my fangs pierced into her.

Her blood tasted better than anything I would've imagined and it took all my concentration to remember that there was a limit for how much I could take and how much I could not.

I withdrew my teeth from her neck. Her eyes had closed and she seemed to be sleeping soundlessly, but her pulsing veins were beating so loudly that it seemed like they were right by my ear.

Somewhere in my mind, told me to erase her memories, I wanted to. But something else told me not to touch her. So I didn't touch her. I had a feeling she would remember it anyway. So I got up off her bed and went back to my room.

Three days after tonight would determine what branch of vampire family I was from.

| ~ o ~ |

But only one passed. I went to An della's room, because I felt that something was wrong.

And I was right.

Saphire was just about to bite into An della's neck.

"No, Saphire, don't," I said, entering the room and closing the door slowly behind me.

"But I'm so thirsty. My throat is burning like fire," she whimpered then tried to bite An della again.

"No, don't. I know how it feels, but she is not going to satisfy your thirst," I said.

"Then what will?" she asked.

Even when her eyes were a bright glowing red, they still held sadness.

"My blood," I said, "My blood can save you from falling into a crazed person."

She look like she was going to cry, but I knew that she could loose her mind at any moment. But she let go of An della and I walked toward her and erased this frightening moment from her memories.

I laid An della's unconscious frame on the bed and turned back to Saphire. But before I could say a word, her hand grabs a good handful of my hair. Pulling my head back so that my neck muscles pulsed very noticeably. She licked my neck much slower and thoroughly than what I did to her.

Then she bit me. I didn't say anything, but I did however, whimper from how hard she bit into me.

It wasn't until I felt light- headed that I realized that she was taking too much.

"Stop," I whispered, "That's enough."

And she pulled back, licking the blood off her lips and wiping the blood from my chin.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked after her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Nothing, you're a vampire now," I said, clutching the side of my neck, where she bit me.

She looked confused. "I thought vampires didn't exist."

"They do," I said, "Just not in DeRidder. Well, now they do."

It took her a few moments to catch on.

"So you're a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, but actually I'm a pureblood," I said, removing my hand after know my neck structures had sown back together.

"What is a pureblood?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, but first, we need to get out of An della's room before she wakes up," I said.

~ | o | ~

It wasn't long before an della woke up again.

She looked around confused. Saphire was in her room, but I decided to come back to check on An della. I had never actually wiped someone's memories before, so I wanted to see whether or not I should do it again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, when her eyes stopped on me, "Do you remember anything?"

Her look was confused. "Should I? Did something horrible happen?"

"No," I said, "but you're okay, right?" You're not hurting anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, then yawned.

"Well, I'll go if you're still tired," I smiled.

I left out of her room and walked down the hall to mine.

I collapsed on the bed with my face in my pillow. There had to be something wrong with my life.

_Was I supposed be this emotionally exhausted and drained at the age of 12? _I thought then rolled onto my side.

"Hey, you okay?" came Saphire's voice.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "Yeah, just tired." Then looked back at the wall in front of me.

Then a part of my bed went down, I looked over my shoulder again; Saphire was sitting on my bed.

I sighed then turned over to face her.

"You don't belong here," she said.

I smirked and said with sarcasm, "Yeah, thanks; that helps a lot."

"no, I mean in this family, this city; with these people," she said.

I finally looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by what she was trying to say.

"haven't you noticed?" You look nothing like any of us. You walk, you talk, and you behave completely different than from what I've observed," she said.

"Yes, I've noticed," I said, then she grew quiet.

"You're not going to tell mom, are you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Tell her what?"

"That I'm a vampire (_now_)and that I can read minds."

"no, because I am the one that turned you, so there'd be no point of it," I said, "but if you want her to know, then that is between you and her."

"How did you turn me?" she asked.

"I barely still know, but I do know that I'm a pureblood vampire," I said.

"What?" she nearly gasped.

I sighed, "Come on over here, I'll show you."

I walked over to the computer and turned it on. It took several seconds for the 'Welcome screen' to come up on the monitor.

I clicked on the 'E' for 'Internet Explorer' and typed in 'Google' in the search engine. Then typed 'What is a pureblood vampire?' in the 'Google' search engine and pressed enter.

One of the main topics was titled 'what is a pureblood?' but that wasn't what caught my attention earlier last time.

I looked at the one under it and read 'Pureblood Vampire' and clicked o it.

I let Saphire read it, but her eyebrow furrowed and she said, "I don't understand."

"Well, from what I've read; it says that pureblood vampires are the most powerful of the vampire race. They can create a vampire from a human, but unfortunately, if they don't let the ex-human drink their blood right after they bite them, the ex-human can become crazed. Slaughtering anyone who's blood smells delicious, draining them dry of their blood. And from what I've seen, the blood of the pureblood that who bit the human can save the ex-human and their states permanently stays at a Level D vampire. It also said a pureblood's blood holds powerful and dark secrets and special powers," I said, looking distantly at the cherry wooden floor.

"So how long does the ex-human have to the pureblood's blood?" Saphire asked.

I looked back at the screen and skimmed the paragraph.

"For three days straight," I said.

"I'm curios, how long should it take for the human to transform into a complete vampire?" she asked.

"It says here that it takes up to a week or so for the transformation to be complete ," I said reading aloud from the screen then looked at her.

"Then why did it only take me a day to transform?" she asked.

I thought it over. She had a point, and I wanted to find the answer, too. I was pretty sure that the answer was on this page.

"Well, it does say that purebloods are very powerful."

"Yeah, but it also said that the transformation takes one week to be complete,"she said, pointing to where it said it in the paragraph.

"True," I said, then pondered for a minute, searching for clues.

"Well, there are three different branches; and each branch holds a special and specific power," I said.

"Hmm... well, which one is the most powerful pureblood?" Saphire asked.

"The Kurans," I said.

"and how long does it take for their humans to turn completely?"

I read into the Kuran paragraph. "A..a day," I said, shocked.

Moments later, Saphire says, "Wow, you're a bloodline of one of the most powerful purebloods. Do you know what this means?"

I looked up at her, "What is it supposed to mean to me?"

"It means that you can finally get out of this shitty little town and go find your real parents," Saphire said.

"It doesn't even say where they live."

"It did, you just didn't pay attention."

"Where?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"How do you figure?"

"Because it clearly said, 'Tokyo, Japan' and because of the way you talk. I decided to do research on your language and it matches perfectly with the Japanese. You were born in Japan and you know in your heart that you were. I know you were, because I've watched you as you grew older," she said.

This was a surprise; my eyes widened.

"How do you know so much about me? And I'm confused about anything that has to do with me."

"Like I said, 'I watched you as you grew' and because all your memories are based on Japan," she said, waving her hand in a fanning motion.

"But I don't even know what Japan looks like," I said, sighing. She was going _way_ overboard with this.

"You may not think you do, but once you get there; all of your _'real'_ memories will come back, well most of them anyway."

I sighed, "Where do I look for the Kurans?"

"On this page," she said and pointed at the screen.

"Where? You mean the information page?"

"Yup."

I clicked on the information link.

Everything showed up.

Name of existing Kuran: _Juuri, Haruka, and their child named Kaname._

Their location: _Tokyo, Japan_

Then I looked where it said '_family photograph'_.

I ran my mouse over it and it turned into a hand and I clicked.

Their picture popped up. They were beautiful; distractingly beautiful, especially the woman.

"Ay, look at that. The woman looks just like you," Saphire said.

"Her name is Juuri Kuran and the man is Haruka Kuran," I said, reading aloud what was written under the photo.

"Pretty, huh?" she said.

"Yeah."

"You could go live with them if you choose like," she said, excitement on her face.

"But it says they've been exiled for 60 years. They're probably dead now.," I said, looking at the woman in the photo.

"Don't be so sure, remember what you said to me?"

"What did I say? Oh- you mean what I thought?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Well, the same can go for you. You can be proven wrong as well," she said.

"So what if I go, mother will be worried," I said.

"She's not your mother. And the way she treats you is not love. She wouldn't even care if you were gone and even if she did, it'd surprise me," she said peering out the window then at me.

I thought for a moment then sighed, "Okay I'll go."

"Yay! But before you go, can you teach me how to get the hang of this vampire thing?"

"I can't teach you that. I basically learned by trial and error," I said, apologetic.

"Oh, well when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"But tomorrow we have school," she said sheepishly.

"Well, school here never really mattered to me," I said simply.

"Okay, promise you'll come back to visit me, right?" she smiled.

"I'll try."

"I'm going to miss you," she said then hugged me.

"Well, I don't have to go-"

She pulled away sharply and cut me off. "No! It's better if you find your real parents."

"You really think it's okay?"

"Yeah."

"What if mother gets upset?"

"Who cares what _my _mother thinks. It's all about your happiness okay," she said.

I smiled at her. It was the first time that someone ever cared about what would make me happy or even cared about me. _Period_. She was like a real sister to me, though we weren't related in any way.

"Tomorrow, I'll make it worth your while to escape. Mom will never know you're leaving." she smiled at me and twined her fingers with me.

~ tomorrow~

I showered thoroughly, making sure my body would smell good. I dressed quickly and began to get ready for school (which I wouldn't be going to).

Saphire walked into my room while I was putting my uniform skirt on.

"Hey, I made this for you," she said and handed me a box.

I looked at her, then at the box, and opened it.

It was a dress made out of the finest of silk and very soft cotton.

"You make dresses?"

"Yes," she answered.

"What inspired you to make this?" I asked her.

"I saw a woman outside our house the night you came here. She was wearing that when she shattered into diamonds."

"Shattered into diamonds?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, so I waited when there came a time when you knew where you came from, then made so that it would fit you perfectly."

"Thank you," I said, my voice cracked and I hugged her tightly as my tears almost fell.

I pulled back and said, "No matter what, you will always be my sister."

She teared up then wiped it away the tears as mother called. " Your bus is here!"

Saphire looked at me and mouthed "It's showtime". I smiled.

She walked down the stairs with An della, Annabell, Eurana, and opened the door.

"Mom! We're gone!" Saphire shouted and I heard the door slam and lock.

I stayed quiet under my bed.

I heard the keys jingle then the door opened again. I heard mom grab her suitcase and the door closed and locked the door with the jingling keys.

I got from under the bed and took the dress and put it in my favorite bag with nothing it in but the dress. I laid the bag down on the bed and went to grab three empty average medium sized alcohol bottles from behind the cabinets and a knife. (I don't know why she thought we didn't know she drank, 'cus we so did; all of us knew especially Saphire and I). I slit my wrist and filled the three bottles quickly all the way to the top with my blood. I closed I twisted the cap back on all of them and grabbed the bag. I walked into Saphire's room and hid all the bottles inside her teddy bear which she called him, Tom. I wrote a little note that only she could understand the true meaning of it. I began walking east of DeRidder. I kept a flashlight with me, along with my bag and cloak. And I asked a woman for a night in her home.

She looked at me questionably.

"Please, I promise I'll even clean up after myself," I pleaded to the strange smelling woman. (It wasn't a bad smell, in fact, it was actually familiar).

She let me in.

And there I ate and slept in a city called Sulphur.

| ~ o ~ |

I woke up, but the woman was gone. I decided to help myself to her shower, while my clothes were washing and drying in her machines, so I did. I showered for about 10 minutes, stepped out to put my uniform back on, and then to do her a favor and clean her house.

But suddenly a man showed up in the house.

"Hello," I said welcoming to him, "Are you the husband?"

But he didn't answer.

Coldness was in his eyes, they almost had a _hunger _tent to them and it made my smile fall.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter, young pureblood?" his reply was cold.

Shock and fear crept into my stomach and my face. Shock from how he knew what I was and I didn't even know him. And fear from what he would do to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked dryly.

"Such delicious blood," he muttered to himself.

I gasped. _Oh, no. He must be here to kill me. What am I going to do? _I thought.

_Run, _I answered myself mentally.

And the moment that I gasped the first time, I began running to the back door. But I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Noo!" I cried, struggling against his grip.

He three me to the floor; it hurt a lot more than I imagined. Worse than being beaten by my mother.

He gripped my throat tightly; closing my air-ways. I gasped from the lack of air. My vision became blurry as the blood from my heart beated terribly fast.

"Please no," I plead weakly, gasping for much needed air.

Then the woman walked in quietly as he pulled out a gun and put it to my heart, clicking it back. She picked up a vase and smashed it on top of his head.

His eyes closed and he fell to the floor, falling off me.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked me, lending her hand to me. I took her hand and she pulled me up as I rubbed sore throat.

As I watched her, she bit into the man's neck with very sharp teeth; almost like vampire fangs.

"Take his blood," she said.

"B-but I can't," I said.

I didn't want to bite into his flesh. I really didn't even want to bite into Saphire.

"You must feed," she said, her fangs clearly showing.

"You're a vampire," I said.

"Yes, but I won't be here long,"she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to get to Japan or not?"

_How did she know?_

"We vampires are linked by someone in our past. What you feel and think, I know about it," she said.

"So you're like a stalker?"

"No," she said, "Your guardian sent me here to protect you."

"My guardian?"

"Yes, she passed by me 10 years ago holding you in her arms. She said, 'When the child comes by you, it means that she returning home, to Japan. And if she is, protect her from the half hunter half vampire that wants to kill her.'

"What happened to her after she gave me to some family?"

"Sadly, I don't know, she disappeared after that. She might've died or went went into hiding," she said, then gestured quickly, "But don't let it discourage you. You must hurry before the hunter wakes up."

I walked up to the hunter and grabbed the back of his hair. I pulled his face back, revealing the bite on his neck, and pulled my lips to the bite. I pierced the pre-wounded neck, not going deep into the flesh. I began to take his blood, drinking deep, fast, and hungrily.

After a full minute, I had drained him dry. I pulled back from his neck when his heart was no longer beating, the blood no longer flow in his veins..

The woman smiled and said, "Thank you for freeing your guardian and I from my twin brother."

This shocked me. And I looked back and forth between the two faces. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed it before, they looked exactly alike.

"Hurry and get to Yuuri and Haruka-sama," she said in japanese.

Then the woman simply shattered into millions of diamonds.

~ chapter of part 1 ends~

I had a lot of pages to this, so I divided it. The second should be posted before Christmas, but if it's not, it will definitely be posted on the day of Christmas; or New Year's Eve.


	4. Chain of my Memories

**The Life I never Remember (part 2 of 2)**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. My computer's been acting stupid. -Well enough of my talking, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VK characters nor any of the plots.**

**Summary: Part 2 of the second chapter. Auryanna is going back to Tokyo; where she was born originally. But trouble does come where-ever she goes. **

I stood there for many minutes then started out of the door in my uniform and with the dress Saphire made me on my arm.

_She was right, I needed to get going quickly before another came looking for me, _I thought mentally as I walked out of the house

But a frame with a letter in it caught my eye as I began to leave:

_Dear Darling,_

_If you are walking out of this house, you must be heading home to Japan. You will need money to fly and ride there. Look in the cookie jar in the kitchen, there is 600 hundred dollars in it. Take the money, you'll need it to get to Japan and for you to eat. Keep the money in a safe place like in your bra or in places laying flat to your body. I apologize that I wasn't there to go with you._

_But if you have trouble finding your real home in Japan, I've implanted your location in your memory. And once you get to Tokyo, you will remember nothing of me nor the people of DeRidder._

_Your mother and father are still alive and when you're older, all your real memories will awaken._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Pureblood Guardian_

∫◊∑ _Aruka-sama ∫◊∑_

I walked back into the kitchen and looked for the cookie jar.

On the counter was a jar- wasn't exactly shaped like a cookie jar, but whatever- I walked over to the jar and opened it. Cash was in it, making it full. I figured that the jar was too much to carry. I searched though drayers for a nice box, but all I found was a suitcase. I looked for something else, but found nothing.

Than that's when it clicked.

I could use my back pack, which I call my small suitcase.

I walked back to the front door and watched little diamonds sparkles from the woman, dance in the air around me then disappear.

**~ | o | ~**

I walked down to the Alabama Airport and looked for which flight I would take to get to Tokyo, Japan.

"Um... excuse me, what plain do I take to get to Tokyo?" I asked the woman behind the airport counter.

"You have to take Gate 65," she said.

They scanned my things and offered to put my bag and purse in the back of the plain, but I declined.

The man eyed me suspiciously then asked, "Why do you have money in your bag?"

"Where I keep the last of my savings is my business," I said, I could feel an annoyed tick appear on my forehead.

Sometimes I really didn't like humans. Especially when they were curious and stupidly nosy.

I clutched the bag very close to my body so that no one would take it from me.

_**Mississippi Airport**_

_**Gate 65: Tokyo, JP**_

_**~ 96 hours later~**_

I got off the plain, still with my bag and purse clutched tightly to my chest.

I walked out of the center of the airport and called for a taxi.

"Where to?" the man asked in Japanese.

"Tokyo," I said simply.

"eh," he said sand started driving.

**| ~ o ~ |**

"Will you please drop me off at a restaurant?" asked when my stomach growled unhappily at the emptiness it had to endure while being in the air.

"Haí," the man said.

I paid him $40 dollars, then walked inside a restaurant to eat 'regular food'.

"Welcome to Delicious Eats, what would you like to order?" said the pretty woman behind the counter with a gentle smile.

"Um... may I have... shrimp with chicken flavored noodles?" I said, embarrassed as my stomach growled loudly. Demanding food instantly.

The woman laughed softly at the sound my stomach made.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, it's fine. We must obey our stomachs," she said then screamed my order to the people in the kitchen.

I smiled widely and the woman gasped. I closed my mouth quickly.

She leaned toward me, then sniffed.

She covered the microphone and whispered, "You're a vampire, right?"

I hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of you and I'm not a vampire hunter," she said.

"Umm... yes," I said self-consciously.

"Are you thirsty for blood?" she asked.

The mention of blood made my fangs tingle.

"Y-yes," I said, dryly.

The woman pulled out a bottle full of red liquid, looking to her left, right, and behind her. She handed me the bottle; it smelled a lot like fresh human blood.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Human blood," she said, "but soon we'll be issuing blood tablets."

"No, thank you on the blood tablets. I won't be in the town very long, I'm going home," I said taking the bottle.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"I don't remember, but I'm pretty sure I will after I wander around for a bit," I answered.

"Okay," she smiled politely removing her hand from the microphone and standing normally behind the counter.

I sat down at a table close to the door.

I hid the bottle between my legs while I waited for my food.

When the waitress came, I thanked her, and she bowed in return of a 'you're welcome'.

I ate the shrimp and noodles with chopsticks instantaneously. I gave myself a few seconds to chew and swallow, then it was back to stuffing my face. I opened the bottle of blood, then closed it back before my eyes could turn crimson red.

I three my food wrappers in the trash then left out. I held my bag on my left arm while I held the bottle in my right hand.

I opened the bottle back up and I felt my eyes turn crimson. I gulped the blood down rapidly. And before I knew it, the blood was gone and the bottle was empty.

I thew away he bottle in the nearest trashcan then headed toward a hotel. I opened the door to the hotel, it was gorgeous and probably really expensive.

"How may I help you?" asked the man with a generous smile.

"I would like to rent a room," I said, "How mush does it cost because I only have $82 dollars left?"

"How long are you staying?" he asked me.

"One night," I answered.

"Well, it costs $110, but I can let you sleep here," he said, then handed me keys to a room.

"Thank you so much," I said as I reached in my bag for the remainders of my money.

"No, it's alright, you can keep the money," he said gently.

"Thank you," I smiled and took the keys.

I walked up the stairs to room 180, unlocked the door with the key, and went inside, closing the door behind me. I locked the door and set my things on the bed.

"The first thing I need is a shower," I muttered to myself, frowning from the odor that came from my body. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I took off my uniform clothes, threw them on the floor, and hopped in the shower.

I turned on the water and grabbed the towel from the towel wrack. I grabbed the soap and lathered the towel with it.

_This soap smells really good, What brand is this? _I thought to myself, sniffing the towel.

I looked at the top of the soap, it was faded but easily read _Dove_.

I scrubbed my body with the soapy towel; scrubbing off the dirt, sweat, and unwanted odors. I stayed in the shower for about 10 to 20 minutes, then rinsed the soap off my body and turned off the water. I pulled back the silky shower curtain and stepped out. I dried myself off with a big towel and put on a robe. I turned off the light, walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed, instantly falling asleep from the softness of the pillow and mattress.

**~ | o | ~**

My eyelids slowly opened and a slow smile spread across my face. I sat up, stretching and yawning. I sighed contently, my body was refreshed and I was no longer tired. But I did need a shower just in case it was really hot outside today.

I got up, took off the robe, and walked into the bathroom to turn on the light and with the dress Saphire made me on my forearm. I showered thoroughly, dried off, put the dress on, and walked out of the bathroom. I walked out of the hotel room with the key to it in my hand.

I rushed down the stairs to exit the hotel quickly and find my way home.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay," I said to the man, then handed him the keys and dashed out the hotel door.

"You're welcome," he yelled after me, but I was already on my way home.

I stopped temporarily when I was near the last store of this town.

_Please, memories, tell me where I live, _I thought.

Then something flashed before me; directions. I watched the person or whatever go through the town. They kept going until they reached the snow, looked up at the North Star, and followed it, walking through a lot of trees, but they still had theirs were still locked on the North Star. And when they saw a big house, they broke into a head-on run.

Then it all returned back to where I was standing.

"So I'm going in the right direction," I said to myself as I kept walking forward, "just when I get to the snow passage; use the North Star as a guidance."

| ~ o ~ |

When I finally got to a passage only with snow, I looked up at the almost-dark sky and the North Star twinkled to catch my attention.

I followed the star for miles and miles of pretty white snow. I took the cloak out of my bag and put it on and pulled the hood of it over my head and face to decrease the cold pressure that was hitting my face.

It wasn't until I walked through the forest of trees, that I decided to speed up a little. The snow was crushing and rhythmically, my breathing coming fast.

After a while, I slowed down to slow down the rapid beating of my heart. I was growing hungry, but it wasn't hunger for blood. And for some reason I could smell blood, hear it pulsing through strong veins. But I ignored the smell and sound, no matter how torturing they were, I kept walking; still following the North Star.

I finally walked out of the trees,with my breathing back to normal. A big house came into view a few yards away and broke into a head-on run.

The door opened and a woman looked out at me. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Aruka?"

"Mom!" I shouted to her running faster. She ran out to me and caught me in her arms.

"Oh, baby!" she cooed softly, burying my face in her hair.

I pulled away and she took my face into her hands.

"How is it possible that you're still alive?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We saw oni-san, Rido, take you away from us and disappear," she said.

"Well, he didn't kill me," I said reassuringly.

She hugged me again with a bear tightening hug and whispered in my ear, "Well, I'm so happy you're alive."

Then she kissed my cheek and said, "Oni-sama is going to be so happy to see you, too."

She guided me to the house then picked me up in her arms, hugging me again. I wrapped arms around her neck and buried my face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

She walked into the house with me in her arms.

"Juuri, what-" a man began to ask.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Aruka?" he whispered back.

Mom set me down to my feet and I ran to open arms of father.

"Daddy," I gasped. This voice confused me, it was the first time I had ever heard such a childish voice escape my lips.

"Oh, Aruka," he grunted as he hugged me tightly, "I missed you so much."

Mother came up behind me and sniffed my hair.

"Haruka, what is wrong with her scent? It's strange," she said.

"I don't know," he said, "but it smells really good."

"Aruka, what is this scent you carry on your body and clothes?" my mom asked me.

"_Dove _soap," I answered.

"_Dove _soap?" father said.

"Yes."

"What is that?" mother asked.

"It's a brand of soap that helps your skin smells good and clean of dirt and unwanted odors," I answered.

"Hmm..." father sniffed, "Where is this soap?"

"I used it in some hotel," I sighed then yawned.

"My you must be tired. From where did you travel to get here?" mother asked.

"DeRidder," I said, then yawned again.

"Would you like to meet your little brother and sister?" father asked.

"Little brother and sister?' I asked.

"Yes," he said then set me to my feet.

A smile spread across my face as I thought about being a big sister.

"I would love to," I chirped.

"They're in the other room," mother said and snuggled very close to father.

I walked into the next room with father and mother not far behind me. I nearly tackled the little boy; I was a little too excited as I chimed, "Kaname-san!"

"Who are you? Why are you here? And why do you know my name?" he asked, trying escape my hug. I let go of him instantly from his struggle.

"I am Aruka Kuran, your big sister," I answered simply, "I just got back from DeRidder. And I know you because I have dreamed of you."

Which was true, I had dreamed of a little boy and a little girl as I flew here and while I was at my 'other home' in DeRidder. The boy was very handsome and familiar, too. Like we had met before. And the girl was adorable, in my dream, she said her name was Yuki. And the boy's name was Kaname.

A little girl ran into the room and I picked her up into my arms. Playfully, swinging her lightly around. She giggled and I laughed with her.

"You must be Yuki," I said, playfully touching her nose with her finger, "You're so adorable" and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your big sis," I said, smiling comfortingly.

"One-chan?" she widened her eyes like she couldn't believe it.

"Yep."

"Really, who is she?" I heard Kaname ask õtou-san and õka-san.

"Truely, Kaname, she is your older sister," mother said.

"Then why haven't I seen her before?" he asked straight forwardly.

"Because she was taken from us when she was only a year old; two years before you were born," õtou-san said sadly.

I didn't realize I was staring until his sad cold eyes caught me. I suddenly didn't fell so good, I felt like everything I had just eaten was coming back up.

I put Yuki down to her feet then walked over to mom, dad, and Kaname. My stomach lurched in a weird direction, making me feel ill, so I hid the sickness from my facial features.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but where is the bathroom?" I said.

"First door on the right side of the first hall," mother said, pointing at the top stairs.

I followed the trail of her finger with my eyes then sped up those stairs like my life depended on it.

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" I heard mother ask.

"I don't know," father said.

"Didn't you see the way she ran up the stairs?" mother asked dad.

But as I waited for his answer, I hunched over the toilet and I regurgitated everything I ate.

"Gawh!" I gasped as more food came out again.

I heard footsteps behind me, but then threw up again.

"What's wrong?" I heard mom ask.

"My stomach hurts," I answered then threw up once more.

"Did you eat something that made you ill?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think I did," I said, then washed my mouth with water after I flushed the toilet. I put my cold and wet hand to my forehead, while I turned the water off with my other hand. I leaned my head against the sink.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I feel kinda... sleepy... really sleepy," my words were slurred as I sat up.

"How sleepy do you feel?" Juuri asked, her eyes boring into mine. Then I put my head back on the sink.

"Like I want to faint-right-now-sleepy," I said, a yawn should have escaped my lips. But the next thing I knew, everything was black and quiet.

**~ | o | ~**

I tried blinking several times, but I was still in this dark place. Even though it was quiet and peaceful and warm, I still didn't like the feeling it gave off.

"_Heeyy, arree yoou okaay_?" came an echoing soft voice.

"What?" I said, looking around me, but finding no one.

"_Yoou feelll preetty haardd_," the voice said again.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Clloose yoour eyees annd wallk. Oopeen yoour eyyes anndd a wiidde fiield of snoow willl bee therre, and inn thaat fieeldd yoouu willl seee mee_," she said.

I did exactly as she said. I closed my eyes and began walking; not even knowing which direction I was going. Then after a while, it began to get cold and I wanted to know what was the reason for the change in temperature.

I opened my eyes and wide field of snow sat before me. My eyes scanned the field, looking for the girl.

Suddenly, she popped up in front of me and I fell to the snow; my heart beating fast in my throat.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said, extending a hand to help me up.

"It's okay," I said taking her hand.

"Well, now I know to give you a warning so that I don't scare you," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, that probably would've been best," I said, wiping the snow off my dress, then stood up straight to look around once again.

"So where are we?" I asked her.

"We are in your memories," she answered simply.

"My memories?"

"Yep. These will help you figure out who you really are."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the keeper of your memories. But I don't actually stay here," she smiled.

"Great, I have a person inside my mind," I said sarcastically.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I don't actually stay her. So all this space is you and whoever decides to open the doors into your memories."


	5. Explain to me Who I am

**Chapter 5: Explain to me who I am**

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to make you all wait! Oh, the chapter isn't really that long. Quick saying; Just so you know, I actually write these chapters down so that I can edit them perfectly. (Well maybe not perfectly; just to make sure the words go as they should)Okay, I'm done.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We and me all know that I don't own Vampire Knight nor its characters and plots. That all belongs to the glorious Hino Matsuri.**

**Summary: (part 2 of **_**Chains of my Memories**_**) When Aruka finds out who she really is, will her relationship with Kaname strengthen or become so loose that it's lost forever? And what else will befall her? Well, let's check it out.**

"So I have my thoughts to myself?"

"Yeah, unless there is someone who can read them. Then your thoughts are like an open book. But there is potential in you and you can block your thoughts from anyone who tries; giving them a massive headache or hearing a terrible loud scream or screech."

"How do I do that?" I asked eagerly.

"You have to find out for yourself," she said, then started walking.

When she realized I wasn't following, she turned around and said, "Do you want to your past and find out who you really are or not?"

That question was iffy, but if whatever I was about to see would help me find out who I was, I would take it. I barely knew myself anymore.

I sighed then followed her.

_**Juuri's POV**_

I watched her toss and turn on her bed.

"Haruka, do you think she's having a bad dream?" I asked oni-san.

"She might be, but I don't think we should wake her up just yet, Juuri," he said, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

I sniffed when tears fell down my face.

"Are you crying?" he asked, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yes," I choked through a sob, looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm so glad to see her again. I thought Rido had devoured her," I choked.

Haruka pulled me into my chest.

"I'm just as glad as you are," he whispered.

"But what about Yuki and Kaname? Kaname doesn't seem to like her. He thinks we're lying, what are we going to do?"

"It's alright, don't worry so much or frown wrinkles will be permanent on your beautiful face," he said, then kissed my forehead, "In due time, Kaname will realize that Aruka is his sister and that she looks just like you."

I sighed, _I hope you're right oni-sama._

_**Aruka's POV**_

_**(A/N: **__If you're still kinda questioning Aruka's and Kaname's bond, I'll post a chapter to explain the history status._**)**

I watched, horrified, as she showed me my past.

"So all of this happened, why didn't I remember any of it?"

"Because you gave your memories to the person in the body of which you now possess and the memories of your old body were erased," she said.

"My memories were erased?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the other- my other body?"

Her face saddened. "I can not tell you all of the answer, but I can tell you most of it: Your old body was damaged."

"Damaged how?"

"The heart was spiritually broken and all of your blood was drained."

"By who?"

"I can not tell you."

I sighed, _Well, maybe there's a good reason for not telling me._

"So how do I leave this place?" I asking,looking around, looking for a door or something.

But the only thing she said was, "Be careful of your abilities. They can make you see or do things that you don't want to see or do."

She turned toward the sky and began fading 'till I no longer saw her.

I looked toward the sky then in front of me. Saphire was here, but a man was standing behind her. He smelled a little weird. He pulled out a gun, but the smell of it was familiar. Then it all clicked into place, the gun was made to kill vampires; an anti-vampire weapon.

I heard him cock the gun and I screamed, "Noo!" as I watched him pull the trigger.

But I shot up, gasping, "Noo!"

I looked around and I was in a bedroom. It wasn't dark like the place I had just left. I tried to sigh in relief, but it came out a shuddering exhale.

I put my hand on my chest to help myself breathe normally.

"Are you alright, Aruka?" Juuri asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, breathlessly.

"Did you dream something horrible?" she asked.

"No," I lied, then exhaled slowly, "It was nothing; it was just a surprise."

_Ding-Dong, _the doorbell rang.

"Will you be alright in here by yourself?" Haruka asked.

"No, I'm done sleeping. I feel fine," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Juuri smiled then began to walk down the stairs to tend for the visitor. Haruka followed her with a slight look of worry on his face.

I got up from the bed and walked down stairs, not worrying about shoes.

Juuri opened the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Would you like to attend the ball this year?" the male asked.

Juuri looked at Haruka and me, searching for an answer.

"We would be delighted, but Haruka will not be atteding. We'll be sending Kaname to the ball," Juuri said.

Suddenly the man at the door caught sight of me and my eyes widened. I was half-hiding behind Haruka- father.

The man walked into the house and stared deep into my eyes as he asked, "Who's this?"

"Our-"

"Personal maid," I interrupted Haruka quickly.

I sighed mentally, _You are in so much trouble._

_Yeah I know, _I answered myself.

I looked at the expressions that oka-san and otou-san wore on their faces, they were confused.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a maid, let alone a _personal maid?_" the man asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered, "Now will you please leave."

"Why?" he pushed, licking his lips and staring me dead in the eyes, "Juuri and Haruka-sama, does this maid mean a lot to you? Her blood smells absolutely mouth-watering."

"I believe she spoke right when she said to please leave," mom answered.

"Then I will be on my way," he said then turned toward the door

He licked his lips once more, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, "and I hope to meet you again, _personal maid _" then he closed the door behind him.

Inside the mansion turned very quiet. Finally how I felt surfaced and I dropped to the ground, my knees giving way under me.

"Aruka, why did you tell him you were our maid, our _personal _maid at that?" father asked, kneeling over me.

"Because [gasp] I thought it would be better to tell him I was your maid."

"How?" Juuri asked, kneeling beside me, too.

"Because if I thought of it long-range. If I appeared at your house as your maid, people wouldn't about where I came from; they would only wonder about my age. But if I showed up as your daughter, many personal questions would arise and you would not like to answer them, because old memories open old wounds," I said then coughed.

"You were thinking on our behalf, oni?" Yuki walked into the room with Kaname not far behind her.

"Yes," I answered shakily.

"Why?" she asked.

This question caused me to look deep within myself to find the answer. What could be the only logical answer for this?

"Becasue I love oka-san, otou-san, Yuki-san, and Kaname-san," I said.

All of their eyes widened to the answer.

Was my response incorrect?

Then mom picked me up and hugged me tightly. She kissed the top of my head and whispered, "We love you. sooner or later, Kaname will love you, too."

I smiled, _Kaname, I wonder when you will believe me?_

And Kaname looked at me. I felt my face sadden, but I pulled myself together quickly enough to ask, "May I go to bed?"

"But it's only 7:30 in the afternoon," father said.

"No, it's alright, Haruka, she's tired," Mom said to father, then said to me, "Yes, you can."

"Before I go, where do I sleep?" I asked, just before I could got up the stairs.

"In your room," he answered.

"My room?" I asked, then pondered, "Where is that?"

"The first room on the left," she said.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged both Juuri and Haruka.

"You're welcome," they said, then I ran up the stairs to 'my room'.

~_**Haruka's POV**_~

I watched Aruka run up the stairs.

"Do you think it will be okay if Aruka goes with Kaname to the ball?" Juuri asked me.

"I don't know, it might be better for them to go so that we can watch over Yuuki," I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe," she sighed.

_Silence._

"Do you know who our little Aruka reminds me of?" I asked Juuri, looking at Aruka's closed door.

"Who?" she pressed.

"Ancestor Aruka," I said.

"That's impossible, isn't it?"

"No, when you think about it, she acts and looks exactly like her. Don't you remember when Ancestor Aruka was kidnapped?"

"Yes [face saddens at memory as she says] how could I forget? She was tortured by Ancestor Niyoku."

"And when Rido took our first child away, Aruka?"

"Yes."

"Well, the only way Aruka could've survived _and_ escaped Rido's clutches and Niyoku is if Ancestor Aruka took her out of that horrid place," I said.

"And what do you think Ancestor Aruka did with her?" Juuri asked.

"The only way to find out the answer is for us to ask her or probe her memories," I said.

"Well, won't that damage Aruka?" Juuir asked.

"Not if we do it correctly," I told her.

_I'm curious who she really is and I plan to find out," _I thought.

**Aruka's PoV**

I sighed.

I was a little excited to see Kaname off.

_Because then it meant he can't glare at you anymore, _a small voice told me.

I got out of the bed.

_What time is it? _I asked myself.

I ran downstairs quietly, it was off-ly dark in the mansion.

I walked around, looking for the kitchen. I was _really_ hungry and I hoped that they had food here.

_Man, this place is huge plus the kitchen is nowhere to be seen,_ I thought inwardly, walking around the house.

I finally found the kitchen , but when I looked in the cabinets; they were empty.

_Just what did these people eat and/or drink? _

"They're vampires, you moron, they drink blood," I whispered to myself.

_Mmm.. I wonder if I bite myself if I can feed that way, _I thought, _But then again, I don't know how to use my fangs... but it's worth a try._

I put my lips to my wrist and tried to bite into it with my sharp fangs.

I pierced into my wrist easily and the blood flowed into my mouth freely.

But even though this didn't help, I still continued to repeatedly bite into my wrist over and over.

"Why are you dong this, oni-san?" Yuki was standing in front of me.

"Because I'm hungry," I said.

Then I heard a swooshing sound, I looked at Yuki and it was like I could hear and see her blood pulsing through her veins.

I bent down and buried my face in Yuki's neck. I licked her neck and began to pierce my teeth into her.

_Noo! What are you an animal? _a voice shouted in my head, _She's your little sister!_

I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled back from her neck. The voice was right, she is my little sister and I shouldn't try to mindlessly devour her. Even if her blood does smell irresistible.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," I apologized, holding my head down in shame.

Yuki touched my face and said, "It's alright. Oni-san is hungry. Why doesn't oni-san feed if she is hungry?"

"Because I don't like using my fangs to bite people to feed," I said, thinking, _Perhaps that is why they make blood tablets; for the vampires who wish to get along with humans without using them as food._

Then everything turned black once more.

_**Kaname's POV**_

"Onĩ-san! Onĩ-san!" Yuki came running in my room, "Something's wrong with Onī-san!"

I didn't really care for the new comer. She claimed to be my sister, but I don't believe it. But if it worried Yuki so much, then I would see what was the matter.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know, she passed out on the floor in the kitchen. She was biting herself," Yuki cried.

"Biting herself?" I asked in confused.

"yes."

"Why was she biting herself?"

"Because she is hungry; very hungry," Yuki said.

"Did she bite you?" I asked frantically

"No," Yuk said, then worry crept to her face, "I'm going to get okã-san and Otuō-san."

"Yuki, No!" I protested, but she was already gone.

I sighed and walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. It was dark, but with my heightened senses; everything was still easily detailed and defined.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a body on the floor. It was breathing, but the intakes were shallow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tone sharp.

She looked over her shoulder for a brief second then laid her head back on the floor and whispered, "Hey, I was just looking for something to eat."

"We're pureblood vampires, you moron, we drink blood," I said coldly.

But she laughed weakly and said, "I just told myself that same thing a minute ago."

I wanted to get straight to the point.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then why don't you eat or drink?"

"Because I don't like using my teeth to get blood; I never liked to use my fangs," she sighed.

"Aruka!" came mother's voice.

_**Aruka's POV**_

"Aruka!" I heard mother's voice, "Oh, my God, what happened?" she asked.

My body felt numb, but I managed to answer.

"Just [exhale] really [ inhale] hungry," I answered, "So I [inhale] tried to find food [exhale] in the cabinets."

"well, why didn't you just come to Haruka and I for food?" Juuri asked.

"Because I don't really [inhale] like using my fangs," I answered.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because I wanna eat like a human being," I answered.

"You can eat food, but you cannot survive on regular food alone. Don't you know that you'll die if you don't drink blood?" father asked.

"Yes, I know [inhale] but I still don't like to use them," I protested weakly.

I closed my eyes. The floor was cold, which felt good against my heated skin and update tummy (heh heh.. tummy).

But then the cold floor disappeared from under me and I was being cradled into someone's arms.

I laid my head on their shoulder and deeply inhaled their scent. It was father.

I knew their scents well. And I knew for sure that this scent was father.

"You're so stubborn, were you always like this?" father whispered to me.

"That's what Saphire said, too."

"Who's Saphire?"Mom asked.

"My sister from DeRidder," I answered.

"You lived with a family in a city called 'DeRidder'?"

"Yes, a family of children," I said.

"3 children and two adults?"

"No, Saphire, An della, Annabell, Euranna, and their mother."

"Was the mother kind to you?" father asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and I remained quiet. I didn't want to thin about the way that woman beat me relentlessly.

"Wasn't she?" mother asked.

But I still didn't answer, I could feel my face sadden.

Father laid me on a bed.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

And Even though I wouldn't say anything, my emotions seemed to punish me for my stubbornness. A tear fell down my face, then tear after tear they fell. I finally curled into a ball on my side and began to cry.

Mother pulled me into her arms and rocked me side to side.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said, "But what were the humans like in DeRidder?"

"They're irritating. I hate them. They always talk about the people who are different. They gossip about things that don't matter. They could make a good student turn into a suicidal teen in a heartbeat. And for the students who ignored them, they had no voice. We were to remain obedient children. And they'll treat you like trash and stab you in the back if they don't like you. There was only one person who treated me nicely; and that was Saphire, but she was always nice to me. She was the only one who knew how it felt to be different," I said.

"Was she a vampire, too?" father asked.

"She is now, but she could read minds."

"All vampires read minds, darling," mom said.

"No," I said, "She could read minds even before she was a vampire; as a human."

"A human reading minds? Well, I've never seen one of those" she said.

"Well, you won't get to see her as a human now," I said.

"Why not?" Father asked.

"Because I bit her and she turned into a vampire," I sniffed.

"I thought you didn't like using your fangs to feed?" Mother said.

"I don't and in all the 10 years that I remember my life in DeRidder, until I turned twelve this year, I've never bitten anyone. She is the only one I bit," I said.

"You never drank from anybody?" mother asked.

"Going 10 years without drinking from someone. You should've died or slaughtered 4 to 5 neighborhoods worth of humans," father said.

"But I didn't ," I said, "I was unbelievably thirsty; I didn't kill Saphire when I drank form her."

"How is that possible?" mother asked.

"I don't know."

They both went quiet and now probably would've been a good time for Saphire to be here with me.

I wondered if I was the only vampire who couldn't read minds; or who chose not to. (Yet)

"Aruka, will you be okay going to the ball with Kaname?" mom asked.

"Sure, but you should be asking him that question," I said, "not me."

Mother sighed, "Yes, we should, but we already knew the answer."

"I suppose you're right," I said.

"But will you please drink for Haruka before you go?" she pleaded.

I was about to protest, but she said, "Please."

I sighed and crawled over to dad. I put my face to his neck and licked him. After a moment or two, I bit into him. His blood rushed into my mouth and down my throat. It was unbelievable.

I was so unbelievably thirsty, but I stopped short. Knowing that I really shouldn't have; that I should have kept going.

"You're okay now, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied convincingly.

"Now go get ready," mom commanded with a playful smile on her face as she shooed me away.

"Get ready?" I repeated with a confused look on my face.

"Yes, the ball is just in a few hours," she says.

I sighed and got up, _This life is moving much too fast for me._

**| ~ o ~ | **

I got dressed. But it was questionable how I could still fit these dresses, even though I was gone for 10 years at most.

I walked out of my room wearing a creamy white dress. It had no straps, but long sleeves that connected with the neck of the dress, and a split very high on my right thigh.

"Oh, you look goregous," mother said.

But father just stared at me and smiled; a fatherly smile. I'm guessing that he thinks I look good, too.

"Why is she dressed up?" Kaname asked when I walked down the stairs.

"Because she's going with you," mom answered firmly.

" But I don't wnat her to come," he said.

Those words cut deep into my heart for some reason. I didn't want the pain to show on my face, so I pretended to be an emotionless doll. I knew I shouldn't have cared about what he said, but I still had feelings.

"Kaname Kuran!" mother yelled, "You will treat your sister better than you have been treating her. She's going with you so that your father and I can protect Yuki. You don't want to leave Yuki by herself and let some vampire kidnap her and kill her, now would you?"

"No," he siad.

"Then I suggest that you stop being so cruel to your big sister, Aruka, before you loose her forever and can never get her back," mother said.

Kaname sighed then siad, "Let's go."

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," I said then hugged them, and walked out the door after Kaname.

I carried my shoes in my hand.

"Are you going to be okay not wearing the shoes for a while?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. After all I did walk here with nothing on my feet," I smiled, then closed the door.

There was no car, so I figured te best way was to get to the nearest town and walk from there.

But Kaname began walking in the opposite direction , and I followed after him. And not far did we see a car; a limo.

_Whoa! That is so cool, _I chimed in my head, while my face stayed collected and calm.

The driver got out of the limo, crossed to the other side of the car, and opened the back door.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama," the driver apologized.

"It's alright," Kaname answered.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" the driver asked.

Kaname looked at me, then smiled when he said, "My personal maid" and got in the car. A small smile was on his face.

And my mouth dropped a little, _Oh so he likes the idea of me being a maid, but when I'm his sister, he has a frown on his face. Unbelievable!_

I got in the car after him and the driver closed the door behind me.

When the driver started the car, I remained quiet. I knew Kaname already hated me, and if I even asked him a question about the weather; he would probably rip my throat open.

I clutched my neck lightly at the mental image. Then looked out the window. I was deep into thought about everything.

I wondered how Saphire was doing. How she was surviving DeRidder Hell.

I sniffed to cover a snicker at the new name I gave DeRidder.

I had a feeling that Kaname was either glaring or looking at me, so I didn't bother to look back at him. I pretended to be in character of the personal maid.

_**Kaname's POV**_

I stared at her facial featues. And I realized she looked just like Ancestor Aruka and Yuki put together.

She was very deep in thought. And the picture was beautiful to look at.

I moved my eyes to her body. Her breast were the size of mother's, possibly larger; which would be quite a problem.

Her hour glass figure would also be a problem. Her hips were a perfect angle and shape, and nearly kept my eyes glued. But I moved my eyes down further to her legs and feet. They were in perfect condition; no scars and scratches. I moved my head back up to her lips and hands. Her lips were plump and her nails were perfectly manicured. And her scent _was _mouthwatering.

Sh was perfect. Alot more perfect than Yuki. She had the body of a dancer and track star.

I sighed aloud and turned my head back out the window.

"We're here, Kaname-sama," [driver's name] said.

"Thank you," I said and opened the door.

_**Aruka' POV**_

Kaname opened the door, I put on my heels, then followed after him.

And the fact that he was younger than me and was almost as tall as me was completely pitiful. It nearly killed me. Just how did he do that?

He opened the large doors and I hid behind one them. Blood was the first thing I smelled when the doors opened.

I sighed to myself and came from behind the doors, _They're not going to eat me. _And began walking behind Kaname.

"Such beauty," said one vampire.

"Thank you," I said.

"What's your name?" asked a different vampire.

I looked at Kaname, who was looking at me.

_May I tell them? _I thought to him.

_Yeah, _he answered back.

"My name is Aruka," I answered the male vampire.

"And who are you?" asked another male.

"I am the Kuran's personal maid."

"Why are you here, dear?" asked a female vampire.

"Juuri-sama sent me here to watch over him," I said then began to walk away.

One vampire grabbed my arm tightly and I squeaked from the pain and sudden movement. He sniffed my neck and my hair.

"You smell like a pureblood, are you a pureblood?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, the only way to know for sure if you're not, is by tasting or maybe devouring you," he said, then moved his face to my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I knew that once he took my blood, they all would know. And fear crept to my heart and my face; making my heart leap in my throat.

"Get your hads off my maid," I heard Kaname's commanding pureblood voice over my galloping heart.

"Yes, my apologies, Kaname-sama," the vampire said and let go of my wrist.

Kaname grabbed the same wrist and walked away to the back of the party.

"Just because you're playing as my maid, doesn't mean you can let them do what they want to you," he said.

"I can't help it," I sighed sadly, " I was raised to fear others; at least that's what I my other mother taught me."

I had my face down and when I looked up, Kaname was looking at me.

"You can't be serious?" he smirked, jokingly.

"Actually no. If you could see the rest of my body. You'd understand why I fear and let them do whatever they want," I said and then walked to the other door.

OMG! I am so sorry. I forgot all about this fanfiction. PLease forgive me. My laptop has crashed and I don't know when it will be prepared, so updates will either be very slow or fast. It depends on whether my mom will le me get on again on the home desktop.

Reviews are treasured. If you see any errors, let me know.

^_^ Chow!


	6. If Only

**Title: If Only **

**Author's Note: Hey!**I forgot to mention that my stupid laptop crashed, so I'll be trying to update whenever I can. But it might be a little slow. Please don't be upsat with me.

**Oh and to DarkFlame alchemist**: If you've met the kids from where I live. We've learned to not believe the words our parents say. They lie, and exactly how Kaname is acting; he doesn't quite believe Aruka is his sister. But he will once he sees the resemblance of Juuri, Yuuki, and Ancestor Aruka. She contains the appearance of all three beings. Yeah, quite confusing if I do say so myself, but hey, it's my writing style. If you get used to it. It'll fall into place.

**And Athanasiamikee**: History books are being put on-line. Like family bloodlines and such. That's why I used the Internet. Because pretty much every kind book we wanna read will be in our hands or on the Internet. Our lives are about to change drastically. Technology is making everything different in a good way and bad, too. And besides, Auryanna/ Aruka two different families with the same last name "Kuran". She suspected the family that was labeled "a strange family" was the one she was looking for. And plus you gotta keep in mind that her mother is an abusive-jealous- bitch. She couldn't go to the library so her only available source is the computer they own at home. I hope I explained this fully. If you still need any further explanation. Ask me.

Well let's begin. Shall we?

I leaned against the wall that wasn't against the door, and began to slide down. I cupped my head between my knees and began to cry when I thought about the severe beatings and the endless pleas that were never granted.

"Who are you?" a voice said.

I looked up and a group of children were in a sandbox. All three vampires had a different hair color. One had pale blond hair and soft blue eyes. The other had fiery orange hair and light brown eyes. And the female had both pale brown hair and eyes.

"Answer me," she demanded, "Who are you?"

I stood up slowly and answered slowly, "Aruka-"

Then I heard the door open and my eyes widened. I ran to the other side of the building and hid there.

"Have any of you seen a girl in a creamy dress?" I heard Kaname ask.

"Yeah, she just ran to the other side of the building when she heard you coming," answered a sort of deep voice.

Then an arm wound around my waist and a voice whispered, "I found you, _personal maid_."

I began to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and cut off my scream. He licked my neck very slowly then pierced into my flesh. I whimpered. He continued to take my blood as I pleaded, "Please let me go." But he denied my request and continued to take.

"Please let go," I pleaded weakly, "Please stop."

Then it all clicked into place: _he was trying to kill me_.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and I no longer felt his teeth in my flesh, nor his arm snaked around my waist.

I looked behind me and sparkly dust was in the horrible man's place.

I felt awfully lightheaded, so I sat down.

"Aruka, what happened?" came Kaname's voice.

_It would've been nice if you were here earlier, Kaname, _I thought to myself.

"He- the man- tried to kill me," I slurred.

"Who tried to kill you?"

"The man that was there to give Juur-sama and Haruka-sama the invitation," I said.

"Come on, can you stand?"

"I think," I whispered then tried to stand up, but whimpered and cuff my hand over the man's still burning bite mark.

_It still hurts_, I thought and sank back to the ground.

"Get up," Kaname said softly.

"No, it's hurts too much," I whimpered.

"It can't hurt that much, can it?"

"You're a guy, I'm not. You can with-stand alot more things that I cannot," I said then started to slowly drift sideways.

Part of what I said was true. Vampire males could with-stand more than a human male. Alot more. I could with-stand more than a human female, but somehow I was still held by their limits. Like being drank dry. I couldn't stand if I was bit fiercely into. Sometimes I wondered if I really was a vampire. But the thirst for blood reminded me. Or I could be a human with a rare decease that needed blood.

_Focus, Aruka!_ my mind snapped quickly at me.

He helped me sit up straight.

_This is not good. Mom is going to be very upset,_ he thought_._

"I'll go get the chauffer," he said then turned to the three vampires standing behind him," I'll be right back, will you please keep an eye on her and make sure she stays conscious?"

"Sure," said the vampire with the orangish hair and deep voice.

Kaname ran in the opposite direction and disappeared behind the wall.

"What are you names?" I asked, blinking my eyes slowly.

"My name is Aktsuki Kain," the orange head said.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido," chirped the soft blue eyed vampire.

"Ruka Souen," snapped the the light brown eyed vampire.

_Ooh, she's got attitude. That means she doesn't like you, you better watch yourself around her, Aruka, _the voice told me.

"You're pretty," Aido said.

"Thank you," I laughed weakly.

_It seems I still got a sense of humor. So it means I'm not dieing yet, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ruka said, a sassy tone in her voice.

"Um.. I'm the Kuran's personal maid," I said, becoming used to my new character.

Then Kaname and the limo driver walked to me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the chauffeur asked.

'Sigh' was my only reply.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely as my legs dangled over his arms. I turned my head to the three vampire children and said, "I apologize for interrupting your sand particle studies."

The driver opened the back door for us. Kaname got in then the driver slid me in the car. I laid my head against the seat, but then my body started drifting sideways until I was in Kaname's lap.

I wanted to sit back up so he couldn't find another reason to hate me, but I was too tre to do anything except to lay there.

Someone was playing with my hair... and it felt really good. I smiled and cradled into the touch. My eyes opened and I looked over my shoulder. It was Kaname rubbing my head. He had such warm hands.

I sta up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry if whatever I said or did made you hate me," I said.

"Why are you apologizing, I should be the one to apologize; I was the one who was acting cruelly. I should've been more open-minded when mom and dad said you were my sister. I mean you look just like Yuuki in some ways, and in your actions, you act like her, too," he said.

We sat in the car in silence for a while.

"You remind me of someone," I said slowly.

"OH?" he cocked a brow," Who?"

"A true love or something," I said, then turned my head away.

I thought it over and tried to put his personalities and face with the people in **her **memories. And the more I thought about it, the more he did resemble **him**; **her** husband/ my husband.

"I mean, I know it doesn't make sense, because we barely know each other. But every time I'm around you, my heart jumps in my throat or beats so fast I think it'll burst out of my chest. And everything else just seems to shut down," I said softly. I didn't dare look at him when I said these things. For even I knew they sounded funny, and the look on his face would prove as such. So I looked at the floor.

When I finally looked up at him, his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. A moment later, I pulled back and looked out the window. Not even sparing to look at him.

I know it's mean to not look at someone after you've shared a kiss with them. But what was I supposed to do when those beautiful eyes caused my heart to wild out of control and ace with every beat it took?

_He loves Yuuki, you know that, _a voice to me.

"We're here, Kaname-sama," said the chauffeur as we pulled to a stop.

"I'm sorry," Kaname whispered to me then stepped out of the car.

It took me a few minutes to figure out what just happened. I clutched my neck where the creepy man had dared to pierce his filthy fangs into my neck and got out of the car.

"Thank you," I said.

"are you sure you're going to be alright, Miss?" asked the driver.

"Yes, I'm fine. Have a nice day," I said and smiled reassuringly. I went inside the house.

"OH, what happened to you?" mother nearly yelled, instantly turning the side of my face so she could get a better look at the bite. Then she turned to Kaname and said, "Hating your older sister that was taken from us when she was only a baby is one thing, but biting her so ferociously is another-"

"He wasn't the one who bit me," I said, lowly.

Mother turned back to me, "Then who was it? And don't lie for your brother."

"The man who invited you to the ball earlier. He bit into me hard and I tried to get him to stop. But when I screamed, 'Let me alone!' he disappeared," I said after a while.

"How did he disappear?" father asked.

"I don't know, but there was colorful dust behind me in his place," I answered.

Mother sighed.

"What does that mean? That he suddenly disappeared?" I asked.

"Nothing, go shower," Mother said.

I sighed, but walked up the steps to my room and closed the door. I stood in my room in the daze.

"Aruka, may I enter your room?" mother asked from behind the door.

"Yeah," I said.

she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bite will heal even though it hurts."

"No, with the woman from DeRidder?" she rephrased.

The question made all my muscles lock in place. My thoughts tugged in a dark direction that would've caused me to snap at the woman if she were here. I would kill her if she was, why didn't I kill her.

_Too afraid._

"Yeah," I agreed with both the voice and what my mother asked while my voice cracked.

Father knocked on the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask Aruka something," father replied.

Mother opened the door and began to walk out of the room. But he stopped her and said, "No. Stay."

He closed the door behind him and stood against it.

"Do you know our Ancestor Aruka?" he asked.

"People have mentioned her, but I don't know her or who she is," I answered.

"Do you dream of her?"

"I dream of an older woman who looks like me, but I don't know if that's her."

"Well, do you remember her past?"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"The years you went missing, do did our Ancestor," mother answered.

I was still confused.

"You have her memories. Do you know what happened to her in that time that you both disappeared?" father asked.

I dug down deep and searched through a link that I didn't know was there with my eyes closed. I saw all of it flash before my eyes. Her life was difficult. I could feel the pain in her heart. But now it showed that her new life was now mine. That we were blended into one.

"She was kidnapped and tortured by Niyoku Nai. Her heart was broken and she died of her blood being drained and her heart being broken. She was shot by an anti-vampire gun that pierced very closely to her heat but missed by mere centimeters, going through her shoulder," I answered as I had seen it through **her** eyes, through **her** point of view.

"Is there anything else?" mother asked.

There was more, but if they found out that Ancestor Aruka (now known as me) was raped in her (me) previous body, they would just about have a fit or have a heart-attack. I nearly cried seeing it happen and feel it happen to me. It wasn't pretty and I was there to kill that Niyoku Nai-guy.

_Focus, Aruka, they asked you a question. Answer before they get suspicious, _I thought to myself.

"I only have her memories that she remembers and if she didn't remember a certain thing, I don't have it. I feel what she felt and remember what she remembers. So no, I don't believe that anything serious or bad happened," I said.

_Was it really necessary to lie to the people who gave birth to me and who put me in this new body?_I thought to myself, and partially with Ancestor Aruka's personality now that I knew we were the same person.

"But what will happen to dear Yuki? Ancestor Aruka and Ancestor Kaname were born into our children's body. But Yuki is a being of her own. The ancestors were siblings just as we were," mother said.

"I don't wish to pair back with Kaname. He has fallen for Yuki and I do not wish to break that love they have for each other. Yuki is the pureblood princess and can tame many things, including the coldness of my brother's heart," I said.

"But what will happen to you if you don't marry him?" father asked.

"I guarantee you that I will not be sad and lonely. I will be happy knowing that my brother and sister are happy."

They went quiet and I straightened up. It felt better to be in my own body again (sort of).

"so what really did happen to you when you were in DeRidder?" mother asked.

My face saddened and I pushed up the sleeves that covered my still purple and stinging bruised arms.

Mother covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. But father's face just hardened with hatred.

"No, it's alright," I smiled faintly at my mother, who I didn't really know but still loved her so much.

"No, it's not alright. She beat you; she beat my baby," mother cried into my neck, bending over me.

"These aren't the only bruises she gave me," I said, emotionlessly.

"You mean she hit you in other places than your arms?" father asked coldly.

"Yes."

"I want to see them," mother whispered.

"But you might pass out if you saw them," I remarked.

"What makes you think so?" mother asked.

"Look at how you reacted when you only saw the bruises on my arms," I said.

She tried to pull herself together, but the emotion was still there in her eyes.

"Then I will leave," she said,opened the door to my room, and left, closing the door behind her.

I pulled my dress up and showed him my legs, but the dress kept falling down. I sat on the bed and pulled the dress up again so that my legs showed.

Father touched the bruise on my inner thigh and I winced.

"Are these fresh?" he asked.

"No."

"How long have you had these?"

"For about 3 months," I answered.

"And they still hurt?" he asked, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah."

"Hmm.. they should've healed by now."

"How?"

"We are purebloods, the more powerful, the faster the healing," he said.

"Vampires can heal?" I asked confused.

He laughed softly, "You must not have read about your history."

"Well, there's not much to work with when your only option is the Internet. I can't really go anywhere. There wasn't much about this family though. It said that you were the 'strange family' and that doesn't really tell me that we're vampires or even _pureblood_ vampires at that. It doesn't really say anything about our branches," I said then winced when the back of my zipper brushed against my scar.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered.

But my answer didn't stop him. He reached behind me and unzipped the back of my dress all the way down but still high enough where it didn't fall.

He slid his hands up and down my aching and pulsing scar.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked.

"The woman. from DeRidder."

"How?"

"With an iron," I sniffed.

He shot up from my bed.

I got up and took the rest of my remaining clothes off before they came back. Then put on a towel.

"What is it you want to show me?" mother asked father as they came up the stairs toward my room.

Then she looked at me. I pulled my hair to one side then turned around. I slid the towel down to where it showed all of the scar.

I heard mom start crying. She touched the scar with her trembling fingers and I winced at the slight pain. I heard mom run out of the room and father run after her.

I pulled the towel back up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and let the towel fall to the floor. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, staring into space.

The water was terribly hot, but I didn't really notice. A little while after I broke down crying and was laying on the floor of the shower.

Through the blur of my eyes I saw red stream down. But I continued to cry.

"I am the reason for their tears and pain," I sobbed, "Why was I born? Why couldn't I never exist? Aahhhh!"

_Blood_, I craved blood a moment later.

I spread my body across the tub on my side, letting the water hit whichever part of me was in reach. I held my knee to my chest and my other leg was folded under it.

"Aruka?" said a voice.

But I didn't answer.

"Aruka, are you alright? Can you hear me?" the voice called again, then a pounding sounded on a wall or door.

I felt my muscles relax. Then the door kicked open. The shower curtain was yanked back; the water turned off and the wet ground disappeared from under me.

Someone's trembling fingers moved my bangs away from my face.

Okay, I'm done. The first time I uploaded this chapter, it was a test. I was typing from a new location and I wanted to see if it worked.

4 more reviews before next update.

**quick notice: **I won't be updating for a while. I'm typing a short story for him, and he's helping me; so it may take some time. 17 pages of typed pages will take me a while. Next chapter will be updated next month or probably week after next.


	7. Erase Me Again

**Chapter 7: Erase me (again)**

**Author's Note: **Well, there's not much to say. The title is pretty much self- explanatory. After a while I might stop writing the _disclaimer_. And even if I do, it doesn't mean that I own _**Vampire knight**_; it simply means I got tired of typing it.

**Summary**: This is based on Chapter 24 or 36, I believe, where Rido shows up. I don't remember. If you figure it out, let me know and I'll correct the error. But now there's a twist. He has ambushers waiting outside Aruka's barrier. Is it true when Aruka said she'd give her life for Yuuki? Well, let's find out.

I opened my eyes after the darkness released its grip on me.

"Aruka?" I heard my mother's voice.

I turned my head to the sound of her voice.

"Your fate? Who saved you?" she asked.

"Ancestor Aruka," I answered.

I watched her expression sadden and she hugged, "My poor baby. Your fate will be more horrible than the Curse of the Twins and Purebloods combined."

~ - O - ~

There was a prescence outside, very powerful and I could feel that whoever it was, was here to do something wrong that would change us forever.

Mother walked back in the house and hugged all of us in one big hug. Then she said, "I love you all so much and so does your father. Stay here, I'll be right back."

She ran up the stairs and we stayed downstairs. Confused about what was going to happen... except for me. I knew what was happening, but I didn't dare my brother and little sister to think of the tragedy we all would face.

_**Juuri's POV**_

I ran up the stairs to the balcony in front of the house to watch oni fight onii.

Haruka let the beast get Rido, but it didn't do much. Haruka and I both knew what would be happening soon.

Haruka turned to look up at me.

"What you plan to do with Yuuki- the answer is yes," he said.

"And Aruka, too?" I questioned.

"Her, too," he agreed, "You must do it to them both. It's the only way to protect them both."

"You know Kaname will be upset with us," I said.

"In time, he will forgive us and know it was for the protection of his sisters- that it was needed," he said.

I sighed sadly and turned out of the foyer, and ran back into the house, into the hall and down the stairs.

"Yuuki and Aruka, please come with me," I said, gently gesturing for them to come with me.

Yuuki screamed, "Noo!Oni!"

Kaname's eyes were filled with sadness and needless help, but he turned away from Yuuki's pleas and went outside with Haruka.

_**Aruka's POV**_

Yuuki cried for Kaname, but he turned away and went outside.

Mother took us into a secret room and closed the door behind her. She bent down and hugged us once more, tightly.

"Soon you will forgive your father and I for what we did," she whispered in our ears, "You will forget all about this life, but when the time comes, you will awaken."

Then blood started oozing down her face. Yuuki and I stared in horror at the blood that came out of her as her body hit the ground.

Yuuki was paralyzed by the sight, but I kept my mind busy, knowing I had to save father and Kaname.

Suddenly, I heard a sword or something pierce through someone's flesh. I grabbed Yuuki and found the door to the secret room and left. I grabbed Maretsu and ran out the door.

Father stood with a sword through his heart. I could see it beating painfully hard to keep itself alive, but failing miserably.

"No," I whispered.

Father put his hand on the handle and although it set up a barrier around it, he was still able to pull it out.

"Daddy, Noo!" I screamed louder as I ran toward him with Yuuki in my arms.

"Thank you for being our child, Ancestor Aruka," he whispered in my ear then hugged me, and whispered, "Now take Yuuki and run. Hide. Do whatever you have to, to keep yourself and Yuuki safe."

Tears streamed down my face as I protested mentally. But after a short while, I obeyed. I got up and ran away from the house.

When Rido tried to capture Yuuki and I, we disappeared to a different location. I landed in the snow on my back.

As I stood up, but realized that a sword was pointed in my face.

"Give us the child," said a snake-like voice.

I split myself so that I had a clone. The clone didn't have the child, but I did.

"No," we both said at the same time and in the same voice.

One vampire grabbed the clone, while the other vampire let his nail grow unbelievably long.

"Give us the child," they demanded again.

"No," I answered again, this time with a death glare and by myself.

The vampire with the talons scratched the clone's back. We both cried out in pain, and kneeled to the snow. But she turned to sparkling dust.

One of the vampires ripped Yuuki out of my arms. And the other scratched deeper into the already bleeding wound.

"Ugh!" I grunted in pain.

_If this continues, they'll devour both Yuuki and I_, I thought, _There's only one thing that I can do that won't kill yuuki, but will kill the vampires and possibly me._

I took all my anger and negative emotions and pulled them to the center of me.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed and the vampires desinigrated. But a big wave of snow shot up toward the sky, causing a heavy blizzard. I caught Yuuki before she could hit the ground. I cradled her to my chest and used the warmth of my body to keep her alive, if not awake, even as my world faded black.

_**Kaname's POV**_

I watched as Rido tried to grab for Aruka and Yuuki. But instead of capturing them, they disappeared; he was grasping empty air. Father shattered after he said, "Thank you for being our cute son."

The Rido turned to me.

"You can't kill me, I'm the one who awakened you," he says. The very sound of his voice made me want to utterly destroy him the most painful way I could. But I knew better.

"I am well aware of that, but until I can find a way to kill you," I said as I raised my hand, "Shut your filthy mouth."

And he disappeared. Not nearly shattering, but becoming aprt of the snow. Not long after did a big wave of snow washed over the area, nearly blowing me away, but I held my ground, covering my eyes until it blew over.

"Arukaaa! Yuukii!" I called.

But there was no answer except for the howling wind. I began to run to the wide field of snow, but a hand restricted me from going any further.

"No, don't go, Master-sama," said the chauffeur and butler.

"But Aruka and Yuuki-" I began to protest.

"It's alright as long as Yuuki is with Miss Aruka, they'll both be fine," he said.

I sighed and got in the limo. And mentally, I cried myself to sleep.

+ ~ o ~ +

The chauffers, maids, and butlers walked me into the small sandbox after going through the Ichio's Estate full of noble children.

"Hello, Kanames-sama," Ruka said.

I didn't answer.

"So where's your _personal maid_?" she asked me.

My heart froze as I thought back at how miserably horrid I treated Aruka. My muscles locked in place and I almost felt like I was in a trance. But I snapped back into reality before they could notice my abnormal silence.

"She's. Gone," I said slowly.

"Where are Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama?" she asked.

It took me a few mintues to answer "They're. Gone, too," I said in the same slow monotone voice.

"They're all dead," I said in a monotone a few moments later.

All their eyes widened, their faces showed sympathy.

"Even the personal maid, Aruka?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes," I said sadly, even though I didn't feel like saying anything.

Hanabusa's eyes turned a dark blue; like the true color of sadness.

"May I play with you?" I asked them, trying to get over something that would be forever burned in my aching heart until I did something to cure the pain.

I needed to move on and over the death of the most important people to me, even if it was killing me to think of even doing suck a thing.

"Actually, I have to go so I'll see you guys later," Hanabusa said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Akatsuki.

"Inside, I wanna read into something, but I'll come back later," he answered, and began walking to the front double doors to go in.

"What's really wrong with him?" I asked.

"He was in love with your personal maid," Ruka said, "So now he's going upstairs to probably sulk or cry about it, I hope he gets over it though.'

I looked toward the doors that the pale-blond entered and thought, _I can feel your pain, Hanabusa, I know how it feels to loose someone you love. But you will never understand how hard it is when you've lost both of the people who mattered the most to you._

~ + o + ~

8 years passed and they didn't even bother to go look for Aruka and Yuuki.

So I decided to look for them myself. I put on a suit, long coat, my shoes that will keep me warm, and a scarf to go around my neck.

"Where are you going, Kaname-sama?" the butler asked.

"To find my sisters," I said coldly as I began to leave out of the Ichio Estate, "Don't tell the rest of them where I'm going. It's my business and they should keep out of it."

Then I closed the door behind me and began walking back to the old house that my family once lived in.

_**Aruka's Pov**_

It was awfully cold here.

_Are we under snow or something?_

I remembered holding a child to my chest. Protecting her for many months; maybe years.

_But wait. Where is she now?_

I couldn't feel her, which was a very bad thing. I had to get up and find her. But how was I going to get out; it was very dark here.

_You have to try._

I used my hands (if I could find them) to push me up. And snow covered my entire body, but I was able to see what was around me.

_More snow_.

I had been covered in snow.

_Now wonder it was so dark and cold._

But I had to find the child quickly, so I got to my feet and began walking. But it didn't occur to me until after I walked half way through a forest of trees, that I didn't know the child's name nor did I know what she looked like. So how could I possibly look for her?

Then I drew my attention to the little girl standing in the middle of the wide range of snow.

_Who is she? Is that the child?_

I was about to walk faster and help her, but a man with terrifyingly bright red eyes appeared out of nowhere. Something about him told me that he was not a human.

"Are you lost, little girl?" he asked her, almost purring.

She didn't answer, she only looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Well, then let me suck all your blood," he said and smiled menacingly. His teeth were as sharp as a canine.

_He's a vampire, and so are you. You just don'y know it yet._

The man started to shift her body, making it so that he had better access to her neck. But she screamed, "No, please, no!"

And the canine man was just about to bite into her neck, but a teenager (or at least he looked that young) showed up. He struck his entire arm through the man's neck, saying, "You are a disgrace to other vampires."

He pulled his arm back out and the man fell to the ground, desinigrating into dust.

The teenager looked at the girl, lickingthe blood off his finger as his eyes turned red, too.

_Get on your belly_.

I sank to the grow slowly, careful not ot make myself audble and catching his attention.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked the girl.

She still didn't answer.

"My name is Kaname, are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up.

She took his hand and he sheltered her body from the harsh wind that blew a second later.

I covered my face to stop it from hitting me, but snow covered my head (again).

When I looked up again, they were gone. I searched everywhere for them with my eyes. But all I saw was snow, trees, and more snow.

So I got up and started running. I was scared out of my mind of what I just witnessed earlier in the field of snow. Plus, I was hungry, so hungry; I swear I could eat practically anything.

_You have to calm down or you'll_-

And I fell on my face, It didn't hurt much. But I rolled over onto my backside and breathed hard.

"Just let the coldness kill me, I don't care," I said aloud, even though I knew no one was even around to hear me.

My voice was soft, pretty; unrecognizable.

Then next thing I knew, there was a sword was pointed to my throat.

_Thank God, because dying from the cold hurts a lot more than a quick slice from a blade_

"Kill me," I begged the man flatly, the blankness clearly expressed in my eyes.

And he raised the sword a little higher, ready to make a strike through me. I closed my eyes to brace myself for the quick pain then the emptiness of death.

"Wait!" a female voice interrupted his mission; my dying request, "Please tell me you're not going to kill her with her own sword?"

I let out a sigh as my body laid back toward the snow, it wasn't any kind of sigh. Just simply a sigh of a dead ghost, perhaps.

"And why would I not? It would be like dying with her own filfthy weapon," he snarled at the peaceful voice.

"Look at her," pleaded the wonderful voice, "She already looks half-dead. Doesn't that make you wonder what happened to her?"

"No," the man spat darkly, then glared at me.

"Well, I do wonder and I will take her in," she said

"Don't know what she is?" he hissed, pure with hatred.

"Yes, but I don't care. And you should know the difference between the good ones and the bad ones," she says, although I detected the darkness in her sweet voice.

"If you stay around those _creatures _for more than two months, you'll have one of your own," he spat the word like it was a disease.

"Then so be it," she said and picked me, my legs dangling over her arm while my head hungs numbly over her other arm.

"Ugh! You're so stubborn. One day your stubbornness going to be the death of you," he growled at her.

"Well, I rather be kind-hearted and opened-minded, than coldhearted and narrow-minded," she hissed at him.

I bean to close my eyes, was I tired? Or was I loosing a lot more blood than I needed to loose?

And through tiny slits, I saw her look at me and ask, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't have the energy to even make a sound.

I sighed a ghostly sigh and everything went black.

~ | o | ~ | o | ~ | o | ~ | o | ~ | o | ~ | o | ~ | o | ~

Everything started to clear up. The color went to where it was supposed to.

_You were in the forest, you had a wound really deep. You lost alot of blood and now a woman is protecting you from a heartless man._

My eye started to open as everything began to fall into place.

"Are you alright?" said a soft voice.

I looked around searching blindly for the person the voice belonged to.

My eyes locked with a beauty figure; it was probably a female. But at this moment, I couldn't tell. When my eyes finally adjusted, she asked, "Are you alright, sweaty?"

I grunte, sighed, stretched, and said, "I'm fine."

The voice that came out of my mouth surprised me. I placed my hand on my throat to make sure that I heard it right.

"Is this my voice?" I asked myself, my throat viabrating unnnoticeably.

The woman laughed and I watched. Her laugh was cute, I almost laughed, too.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"I. don't know."

"Well, where's your family?"

"I. don't know."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No, ma'am," I said. This even surprised me; I had no clue who I was, what I was, nor where I used to be. Nevertheless, I couldn't tell how old I was. Plus, I didn't even know what I looked like.

"Hmm.." she sighed.

"Does it matter? The monsters don't really age like humans," said the man standing against the wall.

"Stop being so cold-hearted; geez, you're starting to act just like them if you ask me," she said to him, then looked at me, "You look like you're probably eleven or twelve."

I looked at my body. I was pretty short to be twelve, so I must be eleven.

"Probably eleven," I said.

"Okay, eleven it is," she said, "Now, let's give you a name."

"What? Are you going to keep her for a pet?" the said sarcastically.

"Stop it!" the woman hissed at him.

I laughed at their bickering. They kinda reminded me of siblings.

"Hmm.. how about we name you 'Auryanna Miyoka'?" the woman said, chuckling a little bit.

"Auryanna Miyoka?" I repeated to myself, pondering over the name. It was a good name, very pretty.

"It sounds wonderful to me; it's a pretty name," I smiled at the woman, then the smile quickly faded when I asked, "What do I look like- physically?"

I was standing in what seemed to be a small cabin. The wood looked like it had just been built, and it seemed to hold a dark red of the color. Almost like the wood was cherry, but not in a way of eating if, of course. We were sitting beside a dresser that nothing on it, but a cloth on the top.

The cloth was white, heaven white, actually. The kitchen, or from where I was sitting, was to my right; while bedrooms were to my left. Two bedrooms, possibly 3, stood in their own space as the two angels surrounded me. One very concerned, and the other, wanting to kill me.

I couldn't blame him, it was better to put me out of my misery than to let me live in the world of life even though I felt half dead.

"Don't you know?" asked the woman in confusion.

"Afraid not," I replied simply, "I don't remember or know anything about myself; including my identity."

"Weel, your hair is white like the snow, but carries a soft pink hue in it. The ends of your hair is a dark blue color. Your eyes are a light lavender color, but both your eyes and hair, deep down, seem to have originally been brown," she said.

_So, it's true that when you're in the snow, your heart seems to harden with it. Turning both your eyes and your hair the color of the emptiness, depending on the uniqueness of your wellbeing. Your body will change, but your personality will not._

"Well, in that case, I look just like you," I stated.

She checked her hair; hers was the same color as mine. So were her eyes.

"'eh, well, don'tcha look at that?" she said to herself.

Then she looked back at me and smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but... do you have any food? I'm really hungry?" I said, then my stomach growled in response to the word 'food'.

"Yeah, sure," she said, got up and began to walk to the kitchen. Then she stopped and said, "Umm... wha kind of food do you eat?"

Suddenlt, I heard her blood pulsing so loudly in my ears, it felt like she was sitting right beside me, although she was plenty feet away. And everything had a red hue to them.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" she exclaimed, then walked back over to me.

she revealed her neck then cut it with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, catching her wrist.

You are a vampire, don't you need blood?" she asked confused.

I went back to the image of the canine teeth and crimson red eyes, and shuddered. I turned away from her, letting go of her wrist.

"If a vampire is what I witnessed in the field of snow today, then I don't want to be one," I said, my eyes looking blank, and my body feeling numb.

"What did you see in the field of snow? What happened?" she asked.

"I was supposed to be protecting a litte girl that I didn't even know. I don't know who she was, what she looked like, nor where she came from. I saw a girl in the snow that could've been her. But when I tried to get to her and see her face, but a man appeared out of nowhere," my voice cracked several times.

"What did the man look like?" she asked, before eyeing the other guardian with a look that said, 'Don't you dare say a word.'

"He had glowing crimson eyes, and his teeth were as sharp and lond as a canine's. He asked the little girl if she was lost and then tried to suck her blood from her neck. I wanted to help her, but my body froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't even look away."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead. He disenigrated inot dust."

"What happened?"

"Right when he was about to bite into the little girl's neck, a teenager showed up. He jabbed his arm through the man's neck; killing him instantly. But then he licked the man's blood off his fingers and his eyes turned the same crimson color as the canine man. The teenager helped the little girl up. I was about to get up to help her, but a harsh wind blew and I covered my face from it. But when I looked up again, they were gone. I ran around endlessly looking for her, but I couldn;t find her. So I just decided to lay in the snow and die."

"Hmm.. it does seem like you have been through alot. You don't remember anything about yourself, your family, nor your heritage, do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well, I will teach you how to be gentle and how to be a big sister."

"You're pregnant?"

"No, but I have a feeling it'll come soon." she said then patted her flat stomach.

I felt my hunger grow and before I knew; I had my fangs in her neck, taking her blood.

My sudden movement surprised her and white large wings sprouted from her back.

Her blood tasted okay, but to my surprise it was unbelieveably delicious. But I managed to pull back.

"I'm sorry," I said, licking her blood from my lips then wiping it from my chin.

I could feel the anger boiling inside the other male's body. I already he hated me for whatever reason. Possibly for being different. And now I'm pretty sure that I added another reason to his list for him to hate me and for him to kill me.

"That's okay, but next time, could you please give me warning, 'kay?"she said, smiling softly.

"Yes, ma'am... what are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am a Marphileous; other known today as a Guardian Angel," she smiled.

"You mean like the pretty white wings [touch her wings softly] and war weapons?" I smiled hopingly.

"Precisely, but not all our wings are white. [Eyes the other angel] Like when our hearts darken with our past; out wings are black. [Look at me softly] But I am different amongst all the other angels. My wings can change colors according to my mood and when I let them sprout."

"Pretty," I said in awe.

"Yeah," she smiles in return.

"I wish I knew more about myself, if I did, I'd tell you. But I don't."

"It's alright, we angels have ways of finding information about beings," she said, then leaned forward towards my neck.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, kinda scared that she was going to bite.

(**A/N**: Ironic, huh? She has the courage to bite someone, but is scared if someone bites her.)

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," she says, then pressed her lips to my neck. She left them there for a couple of moments, then pulled them away.

"What did you find out about me?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, you are part of a very powerful pure blood family line. The information containing your parents, age, who you really are, and where you came from is blocked... Did something happen to you?"

"Not that I remember," I said.

"Well, the only possible explaination for why you can't remember anything is either your memories have been completely erased or they are hidden somewhere deep within. Do you know who erased your memories?"

"No, ma'am, I don't," I said.

She sighs sadly then says with a smile on her face,"Well, it looks like you'll be living a new life now. With me."

"Is it okay if I call you mom?"

"Of course, you can. Since you will be mine, it will only be natural to call me by the name that suits me," she smiles lovingly, then hugged me tightly. I smiled as her wings enclosed around both our bodies, making it warm.

I decided to blend the short chapters together. Maybe this will make me happy.. maybe not.


	8. Leave me Be or Kill me

**Chapter 8: Leave me be (or Kill me)**

**Author's Note: **Man, that would suck to have my memory erased twice. You wouldn't want to be Auryanna(Aruka) right now, huh? Well, how about we cut the chit-chat and the story.

**Summary**: Auryanna Miyoka is the new character (originally Aruka Kuran). She lives with her new mother who's a guardian angel, also known as a Morphileous (I made it up). More havoc will befall poor Auryanna as she finds out that even the beings made to protect are hunted. By _Humans_ and a certain betraying asshole pureblood (if you know who I mean)

Months passed since that day I took her blood. I was fine without it, until it was time to defend myself from the male guardian who absolutely wanted me dead, Marthane.

Marthane was the other guardian who stayed near mother, even though he despised me.

I was in my room when I heard them start to argue.

"Why can't you just give her up?" Marthane asked, pronouncing the word _her_ like it was acid.

"Because I love her and it's my job to protect her!" she shouted.

"But look at what is growing inside you. What is making you drink blood so that the beast doesn't kill you!" he hissed.

"So what?" she exclaimed.

"You should just kill her so that the beast inside you can die with it."

"Noo!" she yelled, "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? You have become a heartless beast yourself, and I don't appreciate the way you're treating Auryanna. Nor am I okay with the dark aura that is surrounding you."

"You're stubborn and stupid," he retorted.

"Then why do you stay?" she hissed, "Why do you stay even though you know she's here all the time?"

She started to cry then said through choked sobs, "When are you going to understand that she would never hurt me- us?"

It got quiet so I thought that the fire was over and that they had made up. So I got up and opened the door to my room and peeped my head out the door.

Marthane caught sight of me and his face hardened. He balled up his fists, turned toward the door, and stomped out the house; slamming the door behind him.

"He still hates me," I said softly, " He's always going to hate me."

"No, he just doesn't understand," she says, looking at me sadly.

I hugged her waist to comfort her and asked, "Will he ever understand that what you say is true?"

"I'm afraid not, he's like some of the humans who have to see and hear to believe," she said, then bent down to hug me back.

I sighed sadly in my mind, I guess he won't believe the truth until he sees it and it comes from my mouth.

~ | o | ~

"I'm going into town to get you and I new clothes," she said, kissed me on the forehead, then pulled away, "Marthane will be here to watch you. Behave."

I sighed, then askd, "Do you trust him with me?"

"Well, I trust that he won't hurt you. He may ate you, but I don't think he'll go as far as trying to kill you. The question is: do you trust him being here with you?" she asked.

_No_, I answered in my head, but didn't say it allowed. Mother would really worry if I said that aloud, but smiled convincingly.

She smiled back and walked to the door and stepped outside.

She had on jeans and a red shirt. I watched as her wings came out, they were bright white. They spread out wide. Then she bent and jumped up, disappearing from land.

I closed the door, keeping the harsh winds from nipping at my face. I sighed sadly and passed Marthane to go to my room. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept my eyes straight and my attention toward my room.

I closed the door to my room and sat on the floor, staring out the window. The snow beagn to fall quickly; I could hear it blowing hard against the window.

I tried to calm down and think positive things about Marthane. It was hard, but I managed. And the snow seemed to correspond with my thoughts; it calmed down to the point where it barely looked like it was snowing.

I saw a bird or something fly by my window. It was white and was shaped unlike any 'normal' bird I've ever seen. What it was caught my curiosity and I got up. I opened the door and ran out my room. I ran past Marthane; ignoring his presence altogether.

I opened the door and walked out into a good 6 feet away from the house.

The bird was here. It was really pretty; like a living ice sculpture. My legs seemed to move closer without my knowing and my body willingly obeyed.

The bird seemed to stare me dead in the eyes, but stayed well put in its spot.

My hand raised to touch it on it's head and the bird stayed where it was. It bowed it's head to allow me to get a good reach.

The bird was pretty big, about the size of a grown-up human male. To someone else, it might not seem big, but it's not normal no matter how you look at it.

I touched it's forehead and it gained color, but only turning a light blue almost looking white.

When I scratched softly on it's head, it made some kind of purring sound, closing it's eyes.

A second later, it's eyes opened, they looked at me in a way that was almost...sad. It opened its mouth a little and understanding words flowed out, "I'm sorry, my lady, that I couldn't protect you."

"What do you mean? I'm fine," I said, smiling softly, and finally having control over my body.

"You live with someone who would kill you," it answered.

"Marthane? Mother says that he won't hurt me."

"LIES!" It squawked loudly, opening it's mouth fully and spreading it's wings widely, then said softly, "The only reason he won't hurt you id because Daniella is with you. But now that she is not there, he will try to kill you the most painful way he can. Do not lower your guard. He will kill you with your own sword if it comes to it; or he will try at least. If it comes to a point where it seems you are about to die, scream. Daniella will hear your cry, but if he has damaged your vocal cords somehow, defend yourself so that Daniella will not come home with a broken heart."

Then a painful flash hit my body, making me kneel to the snow.

"You feel that, don't you?"it asked me.

"Yes," I managed to gasp, holding my stomach.

"It means that your body is sending you alerts. Someone is going to use Maretsu the Goddess Blade to kill you."

"What do I do?"

"Protect yourself," it said.

"Are you a.. female?"

"Yes," she said.

_Well, that would explain the soft voice_.

"Will you be back?" I asked.

"Afraid not," she said, "I was only here to warn you."

I stood up and said, "Thank you."

"It is only to keep you alive. You are the only person who can cleanse the world. And if you disappear, the demons will rise and the world will be filled with murders and suicides," she said, then flew off.

I turned to face the house as the wind blew my hair over my face.

Marthane was standing at the door, holding a sword that must be named Maretsu.

"You still hate me?" I asked flatly, although I already knew the answer to that question deep within my soul.

He didn't answer.

"You're here to kill me, but don't you care about Daniella's happiness?"

"Why should you?" he spit viciously at me.

"Because she's my mother," I said softly.

"Stop calling her that!" he yelled, "She's not your mother!"

He charged at me with the sword and swung it at me like a bat. A wave split from the sword, but I jumped up out of its reach and slowly lowered to the snow.

I could see the fire in his eyes flare hotter at how I dodged his attack.

He ran toward me, but I stood my ground.

He was just about to swipe off my head off, but I closed my eyes tightly as he yelled, "Ahhh!"

But suddenly, it went quiet and I opened my eyes. I was back inside the house, but then I was thrown back outside by a invisible force.

The snow was soft, but I fell hard; knocking all the breath out of me. I didn't have enough time to get back up, so he drove the sword through my side.

"Gahh!" I cried in pain. I took the blade and pushed it back out. Tears rolled down my face from the pain, but I could still manage to see. I got up quickly before he could pierce me again.

He was about to attack me again, but I stopped the blade with my hand. I didn't know how I did it, but I'm glad I did, or he would've hacked off my hand and my wrist.

_Honestly, what was wrong with him? Why did he hate me so much that he wanted to kill me?_

He pulled the sword away from my wrist and began to swing it back toward me. But all in the same second, I pulled out a small dagger.

I held it to his neck as my wrist blocked the blade.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would never hurt Daniella nor you?" I asked, my eyes turning sad with exhaustion of persuasion.

"Because your kind is a master of many things: like lieing and killing. I kow you would hurt Daniella if it ever came to it. And you would hurt me to defend yourself,"he says.

"Are you seriously that blind and narrow-minded?"I raised my voice, "Have you not noticed that the only thing I've been doing since you charged at me, is dodging your attacks?"

"Then what about this dagger?" he asked, "You're holding it like you're going to attack or kill you."

_Mother, please hurry. I don't think I can persuade Marthane enough to let me live. This dagger won't hold him back long enough_, I thought quickly.

"I only pulled this dagger out to stop you in your tracks. I love Daniella as my mother, why can't you see that? Are you so enclosed in your black shrivled up heart that re-lives the past that you can never see with your eyes just how much I love her?" I said, then pulled the dagger away from hsi neck, then turned my back to him.

"If mom gets back and I'm not here, tell her 'I'm sorry'," I said, my voice cracked and my eyes straing to blur as I began to walk toward the endless wide field of snow.

"What about you? Don't you care about Daniella's happiness? Her heart will break if you leave," he said.

"Some things are necassary. I can not liv in a house full o hate and muderous thoughts. Tell her I'll come back when you can learn to understand how I really feel about her. And when you finally see that I am not like the other 'beasts' of my kind," I said and began walking toward the never ending path of snow.

~ | o | ~

I stayed away from the house until I could literally hear mother begging for my return; which was 4 days later.

I sighed and stood up from the snow that covered my body. I could hear my bones pop, which either meant I was growing or I was super stiff. But now, I was hurting very badly.

I kneeled back toward the snow, and heard large wings of a bird flap then feet hit the ground.

I looked up and saw mother looking atb me with her blue wings on her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking closer.

"Yes. I'm fine," I lied then winced.

She smiled and kneeled down to my eye level.

"You can't lie," she said softly, "Your body will always tell on you. Now, let me see."

I moved my arm away from the wound that Marthane gave me with Maretsu; which still hadn't healed completely.

Her face showed that she was just about to cry.

"What happened?" she asked hysterically.

"Marthane tried to kill me," I said.

"Did you fight back?" she asked.

"No, I just tried to dodge his attacks and tried not to injure him."

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of running away?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I just wanted to make sure that Marthane had space to breathe while I wasn't there."

She sighed sadly, _I guess there is no changing the coldness of Marthane's heart_.

I made no emotion that I could hear her thoughts, I just continued to stare at the snow.

"Come on, I'm taking you home so I cam get that wound of yours clean," sje said, picking my up bridal-style. I laid my head on her shoulder as she flew back home.

We entered through the door. After we were inside, she set me to my feet. Marthane was sitting on the couch with his head down and with Maretsu still in his hand.

"Marthane, why did you try to kill her even after I told you how much she meant to me?" mother asked him.

He looked up and his eyes instantly locked on me. He ignored her question and asked me, "So you're still alive?" He stood up and walked toward the dresser with his back to me.

"Yes, but why?" I said, my vision turning blurry.

I was behind him in one easy big step. In lightning speed, I took the sword from him and he turned around to look at me. I put the blade to his throat and said, "Why? Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

I pressed it harder to his neck and my voiced cracked, "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you? why can't you just leave me alone?" I showed him my fangs.

Then I broke down and started crying. I let Maretsu drop from hands and grabbed my side and ran into my room. I closed the door behind me and laid on the floor on my side.

I couldn't take this anymore. Why was it so hard for him to believe me? I loved Daniella as my mother, she was so kind and gentle to me, I would never hurt her. If I did, I'd kill myself shortly after. And if she got hurt by someone else, I would die inside (or secretly murder that person).

_Does it hurt?_said a voice from the darkness.

"Yes," I answered aloud.

_Do you want me to take away the pain?_

"Yes," I said

_Then close your eyes and let your mind and your body fall and numb in the darkness_, they said.

I closed my eyes and let my body go numb. My mind unlocked, but my heart tightened security. I turned my body over to the darkness, letting it eat away my flesh wounds and painful emotions.

_This darkness wasn't so bad. It was actually quite pleasant_.

"Are you happy now, Marthane?" yelled a voice through my darkness, "Can you see that it would hurt her to even defend herself against you?"

"She's not who she shows you," a man answered.

"Then what is she?" the woman asked skeptically.

"A liar," he answered.

"A liar?" she mocked him, "You can't seriously be that blind as to not see what I see. We are the same species."

"Her tears mean nothing to me," he said coldly.

"What is it going to take for you to see that she is not like her other breeds? When she dies protecting me?" she said, her voice broke at the end. "But since your heart is so dark and full of hatred, you will leave and never come back. Leave the sword with me since it does not belong to you."

Then I saw blood everywhere.

_When did I open my eyes_? I asked confused.

But the blood was the only thing that kept my attention even when I wanted so badly to look away. I screamed in horror and fear and hid my face away from the horrible image.

"What's wrong, Auryanna?" a frantic voice called, then frantic feet pattered in my room.

But I didn't answer. I heard the question, I just couldn't find my voice. Two hands were on both sides of my face. They pulled me in a direction of seeing a beautiful woman. Her eyes were the prettiest color I'd ever seen. They were like a soft lavender ice and her hair was the same color as her eyes.

"Look at me, Auryanna, what's wrong?" she cried.

"The blood," I said faintly. I couldn't even hear myself, "I see it everywhere. On the floor, my hands, my dress, and on the walls."

"No. There's no blood here. It's alright, Auryanna, just go to sleep. Close your eyes and when you wake up everything will fine."

~ | o | ~

And she was right.

The next time I opened my eyes, I had a little sister to care for. She had brown hair compared to mother.

"What is her name going to be?"I asked, smiling at the baby's closed eyes.

"Harumari Miyoka," she said, then smiled down onto the infant's pretty little face.

"Yeah. That name fits her," I agreed. "If it's alright, may I hold her?"

"Of course, but be careful," she said then handed the infant girl to me.

I cradled her in my arms, close to my chest.

"She is your sister now, please take care of her when I'm not here."

"Are you leaving?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

Her facial features saddened and she didn't answer, she looked away with the sadness easily read in her features.

I knew the answer to that question even if she didn't tell me; even before I asked the question aloud. I sighed and turned my face back toward Harumari's sleeping features.

_I think you have been born into a world of endless wars- for humans, angels, and vampires, maybe even werewolves- where ever they exist,_ I thought as I stared at her face.

| ~ o ~ |

Only weeks passed before the infant began to look like a 3-year-old toddler rather than a 3-week-year old baby, Harumari was already growing after her birth.

"Why is Harumari growing so fast?" I asked mom.

"Our DNA blended together to create a new DNA, which now is in her blood. Causing her growth and other normal genes to skyrocket. I don't know why that is, or when she's going to stop growing. But I do hope it's soon," mother laughs at the end.

More weeks passed and she looked about five or six years old. And to my relief (and mother's), Harumari stopped growing.

Harumari didn't talk, but she smiled alot. She didn't seemed to notice the wings on her back that kept her warm when she had no clothes on.

"Can you talk?" I asked Haumari one day.

"Yes," she answered. Her voice reminded me of a siren; it was mesmerizing beauty.

"Then if you can, why do you choose not to?"

"Because I am like you," she said facing the window, "I don't like to talk much unless something intrigues me, or someone asks me a question."

"Interesting," was all I said.

She turned away from the window and looked at me. Her eyes turned white like heaven and she said, "_Something's coming. Run. You must hide the child. Take the sword with you, protect her. The woman's fate has been written, do not tempt to save her_." And her eyes returned to their normal haunting red wine color.

"What do you mean?"

"What? What do I mean about what?"

"What you just said."

"What did I just say?"

I thought this over and said, "Nevermind."

And walked out of the room.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes?"

"Harumari said 'something's coming. Run. You must hide the child. Take the sword with you, protect her. The woman's fate had been written, do not attempt to save her', what does all that mean? What does she mean?"

Mom didn't answer. Her face had the look of knowing, and she went outside. But I stayed in, confused.

Mom then returned back after a few seconds. The look on her face had been replaced by fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Auryanna, take your sister and hide," she said quickly, digging or looking for something.

"Why?" I asked.

She took Maretsu out of the small space between the refrigerator and handed it to me, saying, "Just go!"

But before I could walk to Harumari, five men burst through the door.

"Noo!" I yelled as I watched them grab mom's arms. And when three of them tried to grab me, I ran into Harumari's room. I cradled her into me and started to cry, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she whispered.

"For leaving you so quickly," I whispered back then kissed her forehead,"You understand though, right?"

"Yeah. Everything we do has a purpose, even if we can't see it," she said softly.

Yep, she definitely had mother and my DNA in her.

The the three men burst into the room; literally knocking the door down.

I buried her face into my neck as I yelled at the men, "No! Leave us alone, we didn't do anything wrong!"

But they ignored my plea and ripped Harumari from my arms. They grabbed me, too, and pushed us outside.

They threw Harumari carelessly to the snow and I tried to escape from their grip to help Harumari up, but their holds were vice-like. And when I finally did get away, I immediately ran to Harumari's aid.

"Are you alright, Harumari?" I asked, tenderly helping her up out of the snow.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered.

One man made a motion to hit Harumari, but my icy glare stopped him right in his tracks, "You dare lay a finger on Harumari in a harmful way and I _will_ kill you."

Then I looked in front of me. A cross was in our yard and mother was on it. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a little.

"Get up!"one of the men shouted at my sister.

"She will not ," I said coldly.

"Get up!" he shouted again.

"NO," Haurmari said with the same coldness that was in my voice, but this time, the aura and meaning behind the word multiplied; intensifying the meaning behind it.

I heard the man take a whip from his waist; the whip hit the snow and it seemed like it would whip through the earth. So I snuggled Harumari closer to me, to block the man with the whip from Harumari. I heard the whip, then felt it cut across my back. It was painful, but my grip on Harumari didn't loosen.

The man whipped his whip again and it cut through the same wound; making it deeper and bleed alot more than necessary.

"No matter what you do to me, you will never get to my sister," I choked through my cries.

"Leave her alone!" Harumari cried, and lifted her palm up to him.

The man seemed to fly back and a barrier appeared around both Harumari and me.

She was such a short person, it made me sad that she wanted to protect me instead of the other way around. But I turned my attention back to mom and Harumari did the same. Another woman stopped forward toward Daniella, the woman placed two fingers on mother's forehead and her wings sprouted then fell straight as she cried in a strangled cry.

I watched as a different man walked in front of her. He lifted his sword to her neck and said, "IS there anything you would like to say before I kill you?"

"God will not forgive you. Your lives will be full of misery and pain. And your children will die young," she said, holding her head high, "And if one survives, he or she will go through horrible disasters."

"Noo!" I yelled, tearing up.

"Silence, vampire!" a female yelled at me, her voice echoing in the winds.

"I WILL NOT!" I screamed back at her, standing, "I will say what I know is true! she did nothing wrong, she didn't hurt anyone and you walk into our home. You try to kill us off like animals even though we are no threat to any of you. We have lived here in peace for quite some time, we haven't killed or injured anyone, and nothing has changed since then!"

The woman who yelled at me walked quickly toward me.

But I was not afraid of her. I held my ground as her hand went across my face hard. Her nails scratched into my flesh.

"I said _silence. _And what we are doing is righteous," she said.

Her hit left a sting on the side of my face, but that wasn't going to stop me from speaking my mind. Now was the time for me to speak up, because if I didn't say anything, no one would ever know the truth. They would be going the wrong direction, thinking it was the right one.

"No." I said coldly, "What you are doing is monsterous and sinful."

The woman slapped me again and her nails cut deeper into the recent nail-scratch she gave me.

"Stop!" mother yelled, nearly choking. "Please don't hit her again."

But the woman hit me once more before she turned to walk away.

"Gah!" I cried, kneeling to the snow, holding my face.

That last contact was harder than the first two or three.

I could almost feel mom wince when the woman hit me again, aside from my own pain.

"Hey?" mother whispered to the man.

What?" he said. "Oh, you have more to say?"

She smirked then said, "When Auryanna comes to know the truth about you: who you really are and what you did. She will take revenge. And you better hope she has mercy on you, because if she doesn't, your death will much more painful than you would've thought possible," she said then smiled at the man.

"Then if that's all you have to say, let's get this over with," the man said, then drove the sword through mother's heart.

"Nooo!" I cried as mom cried in agony.

I numbly realized, with part of my soul gone, that the man had used Maretsu to kill our mother.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay with you and your sister, Auryanna," mother whispered to me, blood falling down the side of her mouth and her eyes held no life.

"Please stay with us," I begged her, my eyes blurring.

"I can't. But I promise I'll see you soon," she said then an invisible force took out Maretsu. It floated over her head.

"Take your sister and run," she said as the tip of the blade began to glow dimly.

"No, please. Please let me save you," I pleaded.

"Go, Auryanna, I'll be waiting for you in the end," she said, "Now, go!"

I made a movement to go toward her and save my mother.

But two angels appeared, they looked so much alike that I thought they were a mirror image.

"You must take the child and run," said angel on my left.

"Erase her memory," said the angel on my right.

"But I have to save her; my mother," I protested brokenly.

"She wants you alive and well"

"-And if you try to save her, you will perish.

"-Please go, save the child. She will save you in the end and relieve you of the your pain," said the angel on my left.

I looked at my mother and said, "I will be waiting for you" before I reluctantly picked up Harumari, who was still wide-eyed, and ran in the opposite direction of the situation.

"Forgive me, my lord, but it was the only way I could save them," mother whispered to someone.

I stopped to turn around. The sword was now glowing brightly.

Suddenly, two men running after Harumari and me came running into view.

I heard mom scream, "Noo!" as I began to run again. The sword shot a bright laser, the color of Sapphire's, into the sky.

Afterwards, I heard something explode amd I turned around. A poisonous wave was spreading toward everything, harming everything except the house and the trees.

I knelt down, letting my back face the wave to protect Harumari from it. After it passed, a large wave of snow covered us both.

Several minutes later, I pulled both Harumari and I out of the snow.

Harumari was asleep; so I placed her on top of me, holding her body. Then I stayed there in the snow that way for quite some time.

Marthane was standing over me with Maretsu in his hand, when my eyelids managed to flutter open.

"I know you still hate me, but will you please protect Harumari for me? I don't care what happens to me, I just need her to live. Will you take her some place warm and farther away from this place?" I said to him, my voice fading along with my strength and my consciousness.

He laid the swrod beside me and took Haruka gentlely from ym arms.

"I know just the place," he smiled.

I smiled back , "Thank you" Then informed him, "I erased her memory so she won't remember any of us when she wakes up."

He went quiet for a moment then said, "I apologize for trying to kill you. I didn't realize, until today, just how much you really love Daniella. You were willing to risk your life to protect her and the small child."

I smiled softly, closing my eyes, and saying "Apology accepted, Dad."

"I'll send help for you, so just hold on," he said, then held my hand.

"I'll try," I whispered, smiling dryly.

He let go of my hand then shot off, disappearing into the sky.

| ~ o ~ |

I tried to hang on, but I was nearing my end. I didn't how long I had been laying her, but I knew that it had to be several hours than what had started. I knew this, because the unbearable pain I had before, was barely even noticable; it was completely numb.

Then a man walked up. He put two fingers on my neck, then asked, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Auryanna Miyoka," I said, my voice was leaving me.

_It's almost time_, someone whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to take to Cross Kaien. Your heart rate is too close to silence, and because I know he can help you better than I can," he said then picked me up bridal-style, "Can you try to stay awake for me?"

I didn't answer. My eyes closed and I entered a world of darkness that made me fell nothing and made me remember nothing. I was simply floating in a quiet, dark place.

_How cozy..._

_-end of chapter-_


	9. Who am I now

**Chapter 9**: Who am I now?

**Author's Note**: The last chapter made me kinda sad, but all things will get better. Enjoy the new chapter: _who am I now_?

**Summary**: Auryanna wakes up to nothing but the unbearable and torturing pain; only to find herself in a place she doesn't even remember how she got there. Kaien takes her in, but even in her new view of life; what will befall her?

* * *

I sighed then opened my eyes.

The only thing I could feel was the unexplained pain; my whole body was throbbing and pulsing in the sense.

I looked up at the person carrying me, but their features were blurry for a while. And when they cleared, I realized it was a man.

He looked down at me and smiled softly, "I thought you had died for a moment there. I called your name and even shook your shoulder, but you didn't respond."

"Will you please set me down?" was my only reply.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but he set me down to my feet then said, I'm taking you to Cross Kaien's house; you'll be safe there with him.

We arrived to a nice sized house. The man knocked on the and it opened.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a man with dirty-blond colored hair asked, greeting us at the door.

"I found this little in the snow on the verge of dieing. I haven't seen any one around, and she's bleeding, so I figured she just survived from a vampire attack. Do you think you could take her into your care?"the man behind me said, resting his hand on my bare shoulder.

The dirty-blond looked at me and said, "Well, she's a beauty."

"Yeah, I wondering if you have room to keep her in your care?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's her name?" the dirty-blond asked.

Auryanna Miyoka, the man said.

"Ok."

"When I find some more information on her, I'll let you know immediately," he said then handed him a sword, "Oh, and this was laying beside her when I found her. Figured it belonged to her or a family member."

Ah, well, thank you, the dirty-blond said to the man, taking the sword, then looking at me, Come on in, Auryanna.

I responded to the name and walked into the house emotionlessly. I heard the door close, but I didn't dare look up. I kept my eyes glued to the carpet.

"Yuuki! Zero!" he called.

Tiny or medium sized feet came pattering down the stairs. It took me a while to find myself, but I managed to look up. My eyes met with amethyst ones.

Then I looked over to the sword that laid on the glass table. I walked toward the sword and grabbed the handle of it.

The sword moaned then the blade shimmered. I heard someone approach me from behind and acted purely on instinct; I turned to face the stranger, putting the blade to their throat. When I found out the stranger was, who I assumed to be Cross Kaien, I put the sword away from his throat to examine both sides of the blade curiously.

Something unexpected reflected off one side of the blade and scared me. I staggard back, dropping the sword. It sliced through the table with ease as I fell backward.

My knees buckled under me as a sudden drowsiness clouded my every sense. The dirty-blond caught me in his arms, he touched my back gently where I assumed I was bleeding, but I still winced in pain.

He picked me up gently and walked to the bathroom down the hall of the nicely furnished house. He set me down to my feet and I sat on the toilet seat.

"My name is Cross Kaien, but if you wish. You may call me dad," he said smiling.

The smile wasn't creepy, it held warmth to it. And I wanted to ask why, but the focus it took to actually form the words was completely drained from me.

"What happened to you?" he asked me a few moments of silence later.

I didn't answer, I just looked up at him.

"Who is she?" said a different voice, scruff-like.

She is a new member of the family, Cross replied.

This family is- the scruff-like voice began to say, but then I looked up at the silver-headed boy. He immediately went silent and just stared at me. I looked back at his features.

His eyes were the prettiest color I'd ever seen (for a guy), the same color as his hair. His skin was pale and he gave off a scent that the auburn-hair and Cross did not. His body was also lean, almost...sexy (again for an 11 maybe 12 year old boy).

But I took my eyes away from his lean frame and looked back at Cross.

"This family is what, Zero?" Cross asked.

Never mind, zero scoffed, looking in a different direction.

Then Cross's caramel eyes bored into mine.

_Secrets. Find the secrets within._

My gaze softened and I looked down from his gaze.

He placed his cold hands on both sides of my face. But I moved them to my neck, where it felt like I was burning up, to cool the heat down.

_Now that feels good_, I purred mentally as the touch of coldness calmed me and actually made me feel something.

He took his hands away from my neck and I looked down from the ceiling.

I took his hands and placed them back on my burning neck.

He laughed.

I guess my motion was funny to him.

"You're burning up like you have a fever, but it seems like you're just fine," he chuckled.

"Oh, Zero, go see if you can get that sword out of the table," the man said.

Zero muttered as he disappeared from the bathroom around the corner.

I pulled all my hair to one side , revealing the right side of my neck and shoulder, while the other side was covered with my hair.

I heard the sword slide back through the table, slicing through flesh as it came back down. Then Zero cried out in pain shortly after.

Kaien immediately left the bathroom, but I followed behind him walking.

When I finally got to the living room, Zero had a really large (and bleeding) gash in his left hand. It was bleeding alot.

I walked over to Zero and took his y hand in mine.

I didn't know what tasted like, but I was going to find out.

I sucked out the , careful not to let my teeth touch the gash. I didn't want to swallow the , but I didn't have anywhere else to put it (besides spitting it on the floor, but that would be very rude). I licked the palm slowly and tentatively.

When I pulled back, the gash was completely gone; there was no scratch or scar.

I ran for the bathroom again when I realized my body wasn't going to keep down the fluid. I regurgitated the back into the toilet bowl, but I stared at it; feeling paralyzed as if just looking at it was draining me.

The water was completely and deeply red. But then the water became clear again as someone reached for the handle and pushed the handle down.

"How'd you do that?" Zero asked.

I looked up at him and remained silent. I couldn't find my voice and I would prefer not to talk until I had found it again.

I turned away from the surprised (and horrified) faces of Zero, Yuuki, and Kaien. Something on the back of my dress was scratching me, and it was hurting me. I had to get it off.

I unzipped the back of my dress and heaved in relief as the scratchy material had been released from my paining back. I held the front of my dress to keep it from falling and revealing my porcelain body.

I heard gasps as they saw my back.

_Was I injured? Did I have a scar there that shouldn't have been seen by them? If I had, I didn't know about it._

Zero, take Yuuki in the hall and away from the bathroom, Kaien suddenly says.

Feet shuffle the tiled floor then onto the carpet before the door closes.

"How did you get this large scar?" he asked me.

I looked at him quizzingly like, 'What do you mean?'

"Were you another survivor from a vampire attack?" he asks.

A frown creases the space between my eyebrows.

_What was a vampire? Did it attack?_

I eyes continued to peer at him emptily as he rounded me to touch my back.

"Ow!" I hissed, arching forward and away from the man.

"Sorry," he says, "But there is a large and bleeding wound on your back, spreading from your shoulder blades down to your waistline."

The water comes on and I hear it splash against something, then the water shuts off. A wet towel touches my back and I hiss in disapproval.

"Hey!" I snarl.

"Would you please stay still?" he says, then chuckles.

"It hurts," I whimper.

"Zero!" he calls and the door opens. I smell the familiar scent of the silver-headed boy as he says, "Huh?"

"Will you please hold her so she can stop moving around? I need to clean the wound to see if it's infected or not," he explains.

Zero walks in and Kaien continues to work on the wound on my back.

He stood in front of me, his stance kind of awkward; like he didn't feel comfortable around me.

_But why should I care? why should it matter to me if he doesn't like me or not? I just got here_.

Hey? Wasn't there a scratch on her face? Zero ask, holding my face and turning it from side to side.

"I don't know. Let me see," Kaien says, and moves away from my back to look at my face.

I exhale in relief so that I can have time to actually rest.

Well, if they were there before, they're not now, Kaien says and continues with touching the damp towel to the gash in my back.

I yelped and fell forward. I buried my face in Zero's chest, clutching his shirt tightly. I stifled an agonized groan when I felt the damp cloth touch me again after it had been rinsed.

"Ugh!" I groaned, while inhaling the silver-headed boy's scent, You're me here, dude.

I'm sorry, but I have to be completely sure it's clean or the infection, if any, will spread and you could possibly be paralyzed; depending on if the infection is serious or not, Kaien said, sympathy in his voice, I'm almost done.

_Well, can you get done now_? I complained with a whine aloud, but the question in my thought.

He touched the damp cloth to the sensitive part of the gash one last time, I hissed and arched against Zero. I put my face back on his shirt and decided to use his scent to save me from the pain.

And before I knew it, I was asleep.

~ | ~ | o | ~ | ~

When my eyes opened again, I was on a couch or bed, laying on my side. I sat up and stretched but instead of a yawn escaping me, it was a hiss.

I guess I can't stretch now because there's a huge gash running down my back.

I looked around for someone, but I was in this room alone. I looked at what I was laying on, and it was a bed.

_Soft, too_, my thoughts finished. And I giggled a little then got out of the bed. I walked to the door and peeked outside the room. I walked out and into the hall. Although it was quiet, there was light coming from the living room.

When I got to the corner of where the light poured into the hall, I peeked around it. Kaien was sitting on the couch and a man was sitting across from him. The man had dark hair and eyes that revealed secrets and the pain that could almost set him on fire. They revealed a thousand years worth of sadness behind the wall of their red wine color.

The man had the same color hair as the Yuuki . I gasped in surprise when I saw fangs in his mouth.

He looked at me and I stood there staring.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Kaien looked at me and said, "Ah, this is Auryanna Miyoka. From what I heard she might've been a survivor from a vampire attack."

"Now you put two vampires in the house with Yuki and you," the said.

"No, we still have one. The is not a vampire. I mean she is gifted, but she is not a vampire. She took Zero's , but it didn't sit well in her stomach. The second after it came back up and she fled to the bathroom. That action there, is proof that she is no vampire," Cross said.

"What do you mean she is gifted?" asked the .

"I mean just that. After she licked the wound on Zero's hand, the wound was completely healed with no scar to prove its existence," he said.

"How interesting..."

Kaname, when you leave, do you think you could go by the library and if you can get any information on her?Cross asked the man.

"I'll try my best," the answered, finally looking away.

And with those words, I watched the Kaname person leave.

I walked into the living room, eyes glued to the carpet.

"Auryanna, are you alright?" he asked.

I looked up with empty eyes, not even answering, but smiling convincingly for a 'yes, I'm fine'.

"Do you want to eat with us?" he asked a moment later, gesturing toward the table.

I nodded and rubbed my stomach as I thought about the last time I had eaten food.

And when I got to the table, the food looked divine. But sometimes I believed our eyes could decieve us our taste buds.

I eyed him warily with a look that questioned, 'Are you sure this is edible? Is it good?'

He cuckled, Yes, its wonderful. Don't worry.

"No, it's not," Zero muttered.

You've never liked my cooking, Kaien said.

"That's because your cooking is horrible!" Zero nearly yelled.

Cross fell silent and the look of hurt were in his eyes and his face.

I felt his pain and hugged him to comfort his pain. He smiled down at me softly.

I walked over to Zero and slapped him square on his cheek. He looked at me with wide eyes, but I just gazed at him with empty emotionless irises. I turned and left out of the kitchen to my room. My appetite was ruined, I didn't feel like eating at the moment.

I heard feet tap quickly and angrily behind me. And the cold and long fingers followed, catching my wrist and swung me around. I caught the face of Zero's angry face and I wanted to laugh, but I resisted.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked heatedly, pinning me against the wall by my wrists.

"Because what you said was un-called for; you hurt his feelings," I said sharply.

"He'll get over it," Zero said in a 'whatever' tone.

"Have you thought that maybe he won't? That maybe he's just pretending to not notice? That maybe this might be the last straw, you could hurt him worse?" I said, glaring at the silver-headed boy with disgust.

"What would you know? You haven't even been here long enough to know what he can and can't take?" he said icily.

"True. And maybe you haven't either, what I can tell is that your heart is as cold as the snow. That's probably why your eyes and hair are the color they are, to match the coldness of your heart," I said expressionlessly and emotionlessly.

"My heart is not cold," he said, then glared at me.

"Well, stop acting like it," I said sharply as I jerked my wrist out his grip.

I continued walking to my room as I said, I'm going to sleep; I have suddenly lost my appetite. Tell Kaien not to wake me. And I apologize for hitting you, but at least behave a little nicer around people.

I closed the door behind me and collasped onto the bed with my face in the pillow. I inhaled deeply then before I knew it, I was asleep.

| ~ | o | ~ |

This darkness was quite pleasant. It was warm; it felt weird, though. Like being in a different place that was a little too warm for me to less suspicous.

"Hellloo!" I called out in the darkness, but my voice echoed.

Then the air around me thinned and it seemed to be getting cold.

"Is there anyone here?" I asked softly.

A weird looking vortex appeared in the middle of the air. It looked like it was coughing up stars, then the stars circled it rhythmically.

Then it materialized and tried to solidify and form a person. And when it did; it formed a woman. She awfully beautiful, her skin was zit-free and creamedcolor. Her eyes were a chocolate color and shaped like a cat's. She was a and her hair was extremely long; nearly touching the ground below her. Her body was a full hourglass and her hips were the shape of a dancer. Her lips were full, and her legs held strength and speed even though they were thin. And her breast were a nice size, a little bigger than the averge thin woman (not that I like women that way).

And when I stopped describing her to myself, she smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_We are one_," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"_The day will come when our memories and thoughts will be as one. What I remember, you will see. And what life we had before will blend into one heart, one soul, and one mind-body_," she said, then started walking me and touched my forehead with her index finger, "_But until then, you will forget everything here and begin living your new life_."

Then everything got silent and dark.

~ | o | ~

I grunted as I began to awaken, turning on my side then hissing when my back twisted in the saying to disagree with my movement. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder after I felt a presence in my room. A tall figure came into view, but it wasn't clear enough. I blinked again, rubbing my eyes and then looked back at the figure again.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally awake,"said a femalish voice, obviously carrying concern and worry.

"Kaien?" I said groggily.

the femalish voice said.

_Wow_, I thought in my mind.

Wha-what do you mean 'finally wake'? I asked, confused.

"You've been asleep for quite a while. Not once did you wake up. I thought you had suddenly gone unconscious, but Kiryuu told me you were simply asleep, he said softly.

"Is Zero still mad at me?" I asked curiously.

"No, I believe he forgives you, but I believe from time to time, his cheeks heat up from the memory of the slap. Did you slap him hard?"

I open my mouth to answer 'No' but nothing came out, so I just sighed.

Then soon after my stomach growled loudly; complaining that there was no food for her to digest.

"You must be hungry. I certainly would be if I slept 2 weeks straight," Kaien chuckled nervously.

I stood up staright and jumpped excitedly out of the bed. I was starving and my stomach kept reminding me to eat constantly. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're fine, Auryanna?" he asked warily, catching my forearm.

I smiled convincingly and ran toward the kitchen. I could smell the food and it literally made my mouth water with anticipation.

Yuki and Zero were preparing the table for dinner, setting up plates, cups, forks, and spoons.

When Yuki caught sight of me, she put down the plate, smiled and ran toward me.

"Are you okay, Auryanna-san?" she asked, hugging me tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Yuki," I manage to say softly.

Zero still had his back to me even though I knew he could sense me. And I could understand why he would still upset or angry with me. I began to open my mouth to apologize again, but a voice silenced me, _No, don't press him. He will forgive when he understands the meaning of your words. 'Till then, leave him be._

I sighed sadly because I knew the voice was right. You couldn't make someone understand, they had to want to try on their own.

I began walking toward the food to help set up dishes, but then stopped. Something felt differemt, wrong. It wasn't with them, there was something wrong with me. My strength suddenly felt questionable, so I went in the living to sit down and calm down my nerves.

_Yeah, that's it. I'm just spooking myself and making this all seem like something serious when it's not_, I thought to myself and I took even and slow breaths, calming myself.

I watched as Yuki put food on the last plateon the table. There were only three of them, so why did they have four plates?

Then Kaien looked in my direction. He stood up and walked toward me. And rest his hand on my bare shoulder and asked, "Would you like to eat with us?"

My stomach growled loudly at the offer and I smiled nervously.

He chuckled when he heard my stomach approve.

I stood up and walked toward the table. I looked at him questionly as if to ask, 'Where should I sit?'

And as if he heard the question out loud, he answered, "Sit anywhere you please."

I sat on the side closer by the sink and sat down in the chair. I picked up the spoon and fork, and recgonized the food automatically: which was very strange. It was beef curry. It looked absolutely deliscious, how could Zero say Kaien's cooking was horrible?

I sniffed it unnoticeably, and it even smelled deliscious.

I scooped some of the curry with the spoon and put it in my mouth.

It even tasted good.

I ate fork after spoon serving of the curry. It was unbelievable. But it was hard to tell whether it tasted so good because I was starving or maybe because it was just good.

"Do.. you like the beef curry?"Kaien asked me, his face full of worry and anticipation for a good answer.

With my cheeks full of food, I smiled without showing my teeth.

He smiled at my answer and continued eating.

After everyone had finished eating and put their plate in the sink, I decided to wash the dishes.

Yuki started to, but I put my hand on her shoulder, and said softly, "I got it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hmm-hm," I made a sound.

She dropped the towel back into the water and walked into the living room with Kaien.

I pulled the towel of the water and began scrubbing the plates. When each plate looked clean enough and reflected a face. I rinsed the soap from it nd put the rinsed plate in the dish tray.

"Who are you?" Zero's voice came from beside me.

His voice scared me, making me jump. I droppped the plate that I was about to rinse, back into the soapy water. I sighed shakily, trying to calm my heart.

"I am... Auryanna Miyoka," I said slowly. Still trying to calm down my galloping heart as I picked the plate back up.

"No, what family are you from?" he asked, rephrasing the question.

My eyebrows furrowed as I answered, "I. Don't know," then I stared in front of me blankly.

I snapped out of it and rinsed the last plast. I took out the stopper and the water rushed down the drain in a twister-like fashion.

I walked out the kitchen, feeling completely drained and exhausted, toward my room. (It wasn't even from washing the dishes).

Kaien saw me walking back forward my room and asked, "Where you going?"

"Bed," I replied hoarsely.

"You're still tired?"

"Yep," I said and walked into my room. I cloed the door behind me and collasped on the bed with my face in the pillow.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update, but my mother sent me away to bond with my family members with no writing or typing materials for an entire 2 to 3 weeks. I made the chapter extra long than I entended to make up for the late update. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Help Me Remember

**Chapter 10: Help Me Remember**

**_Author's Note_**: _I got caught up with this manga/anime named X/1999. Check it out on Youtube! It's totally awesome! And Papa to Kiss in the dark! _

* * *

After a good while of sleep, I started hearing noises.

"Knock it off," I said groggy. I didn't care who was making the noise, I just wanted them to stop so I could sleep.

The sound stopped temporarily then it got louder.

I finally looked up from my pillow and looked to my left. I saw a blurry dark figure and said, "Stop with the noises."

I was irritated that whoever he was, decided to disturb my peace.

The noise kicked up again.

This time, I was so annoyed, I wasn't even going to try to being nice. I opened my eyes and turned to the still blurry figured that was standing beside my bed.

"I'm trying to sleep so you can take that whole 'noise-making' thing crap somwhere else," I said annoyed.

Then I finally looked at his eyes. And they were the only thing I could make out, and I don' t even know how I could miss such a detail. I couldn't even tell what his facial features looked like, nor what he was wearing.

His irisis were blood red and were glowing super bright. I gasped when I saw him open his mouth and reveal canine-like fangs.

I jumped out of the bed immediately and ran to hide in the closet.

Which was really stupid of me.

I closed the door and walked the farthest end of the closet, which was the back, and laid down on my side. I laid my face away from the creepy red-eyed man, and closed my eyes as tight as I could.

I started to sob when the banging and ghostly moaning noises were extra loud.

"Go away," I begged weakly.

And when the noises didn't quiet, I started feeling lightheaded. I decided to turn my body over to the darkness that would soon engulf the pain I felt anyway.

- ~ | ~ - o - ~ | ~ -

Something just didn't feel right. I felt groggy and disoriented as if I had just woken up. But I wasn't awake, my eyes were still closed and I was still enclosed within this weird darkness.

I could feel every part of my body screaming for me that it was time to wake up. _But why couldn't I? Why couldn't I open my eyes? Was there something wrong with me?_

"Nothing's wrong with you," answered a sweet voice, it was femalish voice and rang like a windchime.

I saw her appear right beside me. Her body gave off a plae glow that almost made her look like a night-light or something close to the such.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing in fron of her.

"You," she answered simply, with a friendly smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'me'?" I asked confused.

She pulled out a mirror from the black around under us and faced it toward me. Hiding her entire body behind it.

"This woman you see in the mirror is you," she said, her voice rining sweetly.

I looked at the woman in the mirror. Her hair was a soft blue-like snow with royalblue tips, as long as the height of her body. Her eyes even matched the soft blue-like color. Her skin was extremely pale, that it would've actually looked like snow, if it weren't for the purple and blue spots.

I looked at my body and the blue and purple spots I saw on the woman in the mirror, were located exactly on me.

"And the woman you see now, is still you," she said.

I looked up and the reflection changed.

The woman was now a brunett with wine-colored eyes. She looked much healthier than before; her skin looked like it finally had life in it and her body was still shaped the same, like a dancer.

I didn't pay attention to the size of her boobs 'till now. They were a perfect fit for her body, maybe a little bigger. And heer hair was somehow a little shorter.

Her ski onger had the blue and purple spots. There were no traces of the spots that were there before.

Then the mirror disappeared back into the darkness. And the woman from the previous reflection came to life, she smiled softly at me. Which almost made my heart stop, I broke eye contact for her to look at the purple and blue spots on my body.

"What are these colored spots on me?" I asked the woman. I poked one of them and winced when it stung sharply from my touch.

I looked back up at the woman, her smile was no longer there. Her expression held sadness and she sighed, "Those spots are called bruises."

"Bruises?" I questioned confused.

"Yes, bruises appear when a vessel under the skin has broken. Or when a part of the body has irritated the muscle underneath when it's been hit too hard to remain a normal shade; unable to defend the tissue," she furhter explained, sadly.

"What do you mean 'hit too hard'?" I asked, "And 'unable to defend the tissue'?"

"You got those bruises because you were abused."

"Abused?..But by who?" I asked.

"From your first mother," she answered, tears streaming down her creamy colored skin slowly, as her voice nearly cracked.

"You mean she - abused me?"

"Yes," her voice cracked.

"Why did she do that?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes became blank as she stare out into nothing as she said flatly, "But out of jealousy; you were so much more beautiful than her. Both inside and out. And no, you were the most behaved child."

My mind was still stuck the 'abused' and 'out of jealousy' part, my legs gave way.

The woman caught me in her arms and rubbed my head softly as I cried hard.

"But you're going to be fine now, because you're where she ca onger hurt you," she said in a gentle tone, her voice cracking at some words.

I pulled back to look at her through blurry vision."You said, 'from your first mother', are you saying I have more than one mother?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What did my birth mother say when she saw the bruises?"

"She cried," the woman said, then her voice started to crack again, "but when she saw the scar on your back, she just about had a heart attack."

"How did I get the scar on my back?"

The woman kept her mouth closed and continued to let the tears fall.

"Tell me," I begged, crying, too.

"The first mother used the iron that she used to iron your clothes," she almost whispered.

Everything seemed to have shut down and died. I couldn't believe this!

"And the other mother? What did she think of the bruises and scar?"

"She tried to overlook them, but she couldn't. She cried every now and then and felt the need to protect you from anyone or anything that were to hurt you further."

I swallowed, _At least the other two cared about me_.

I remained still and quiet in the embrace of the woman that held warmth and love. But I felt empty; no emotion.

She pulled back with a sad and tired expression on her face as she said, "Now that you have learned the truth, do you wish to return?"

"Return where?"

"Back to your body. This is the Realm of Truth. It takes a soul away from his or her body so that they can know what is hidden from them. But we don't keep them here; we return them back to their body," she said.

I ignored the explaination and said, "May I go now?"

"Of course. Close your eyes."

I did so.

"Now turn your body over to the features you would feel."

I thought about how groggy I would feel a moment before all this happened. I breathed in a shallow breath and opened my eyes slowly.

It was still dark, but I could see the feature of the wall.

Suddenly, a thin line of light appeared on the wall I faced. It began getting wider and wider.

"Oh my god, Auryanna, what are you doing in the closet?" came a familiar voice.

I looked over my shoulder slowly.

I wanted to smile when I saw Kaien's face, but all emotion and control of what I do to my body had disappeared. I felt no meaning.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" he questioned.

I couldn't answer, I just looked at him.

Suddenly, all of what I remembered from last night came back to me. I gripped the sides of my head, curling onin on myself, whimpering and trying to make myself forget what I had witnessed.

"What happened?" he asked. But somehow his voice reminded me of a woman. I had to look up to make sure a man was in my room instead of a woman.

Yep, it was a man.

But the voice sounded so familiar that I jumped up to hug the high part of his waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, prying me away from his waist to look me in the eyes, "What happened ? Is something wrong?"

I still couldn't answer.

He pulled me gently out of the closet and into the actual room. He turned me around so that my back faced him.

"It's amazing," he muttered, "The scar on your back has healed, only leaving a scar behind."

He zipped the back of my dress back up, then I faced him.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

I saw him as a different person. A dark figure, with glowing crimson eyes and sharp teeth.

I cringed away, whimpering.

"What?" Kaiens appearance returned and he looked behind him.

"I should probably get you out of this room. Something weird is going on,"he said and took my hand.

I fallowed then suddenly my body froze.

He picked me up bridal-style and went into the living room. Zero and Yuki were sittin on the couch, watching the tv.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, she won't tell me," he said.

I stared blankly at the tv screen, not really seeing the moving pictures, as he set me down to my feet.

"There's something wrong with her," Yuki says,

"What makes you think so?" he asked.

"She looks alot paler than before," Yuki answered.

_Something's wrong_, a voice told me, _Get to the bathroom quickly_.

Before I could question the voice, I felt the food coming back up and I zoomed to the bathroom, only having enough time to close the door before I hunced over and threw up in the toilet.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a, "Auryanna, are you alright?"

"Gah!" I gasped as more food came up, answering his question.

He opened the door and I stood up, flushing the toilet then walking to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"What happened?" asked Kaien.

I looked up at him and it felt like I was looking through him.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you hurt.. but I would like to know," he said, his voice so soft, it was almost a whisper.

I continued to look at him.

Could I tell him? Should I? What was I supposed to tell him anyway?

I looked away from his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" he asked, trying to catch my attention.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to see if there's a way for me to fix it and make it better?"

I shook my head 'No'.

"But if there is a way, you should want it," he pressed.

I sighed, _He's trying too hard to make me talk, but I don't think it's really going to work_.

I began to walk out of the bathroom, but he caught my forearm.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I nearly whispered.

"No, there's got to be something wrong."

"Leave me," I said in the same voice.

"Why?"

"Because ...I .. my voice is fading. It will not return whe it wants to," I said, my voice barely and able at the end.

I began to walk out again again, but this time , he let me go.

I walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch that was in front of the window , and stared out into the falling snowing.

I stared blankly out of the window. I didn't feel like myself . To be honest, I didn't even know who I was or who I was supposed to be. I didn't know anything about myself, save for my name. But, somehow, even though I didn't know who I was, things about this family was easily understood.

Like it was obvious that Zer really hated me. And I was pretty sure that he hated anyone who seemed different.

And theauburn girl named Yuki was kind-heartd. She was so gentle that it was so easy to love her, even though she wasn't my real sister.

The dirty-blonde named Cross Kaien was kin, too, but he seemed pety irritating at times.

Then I sighed aloud whe my real mother came into mind.

_What does she look like? Was she as beautul as an angel?_ I though to myslef, _And what about the second mother? Was she beautil, too? I wonder if they had children before me?_

**Yuki's PoV**

I stared at Auryanna. She seemed very distant pr perhaps, devastated by whatever happened as she stared blankly out the window.

Then I looked over at Zero, who's face seemed to be twisted in disgust.

I walked over to Auryanna and sat beside her. But she continued to gaze out the window as if she didn't feel my prescence. I called her name, but she still didn't respond, she didn't even look at me.

When I touched her, she finally looked at me. But her gaze was still slightly clouded, as if she were still in a distant place.

"May I sit with you?" I asked her softly.

She unlocked her feet and opened her arms to me.

**Auryanna's PoV**

I felt pressure shift on the couch and a prescence, but I didn't look at the person sitting next to me.

I heard them call my name, but still I didn't respond.

Their scnet was enough to handle. They smelled sweet like a female. It might've been the auburn girl who smelled so good.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I finally looked, it was the auburn-haired girl.

"May I sit with you?" she asked me softly.

I unfolded my arms, uncrossed my legs, and opened my arms to her.

She crawled into my embraced and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned her head back on my chest and I put my head on top of her head.

I could feel zero's ice cold glare on me and I was tempted to smile, but I fought against it.

A few hours passed and everyone had seemed to drift to a peaceful dream..everyone except me.

"Auryanna, are you awake?"a voice suddenly caught my attention.

I looked and Kaien was peering at me

"Yes," I answered with a monotone.

"Do you want me to take Yuki to her room?" he asked.

"No," I answered and started to get up. Careful not to wake her as I stood, I put my arms under her thighs and shifted her position so that she could still sleep comfortablely.

"Can you take Zero to his room?" I suggested as I went up the stairs to Yuki's room.

I shifted her weight to one arm and pulled the sheet back. I laid her in the bed and pulled the sheet back over her.

I began to leave out of her room when I heard her voice, "Are you planning to stay with us, Auryanna-san?"

I walked over to her bed, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. And somehow, I managed to smile convincingly.

_Like I had a choice_, I snorted sarcastically in my head. I had nowhere else to go. And I sure as hell didn't know if my family even lived in this area.

I walked out of her room and back down the stairs.

"Yuki is in her bed and asleep," I announced to Kaien.

"Okay," he said.

I walked the hall and turned the corner to my room and closed the door. I laid down on the bed slowly and hissed when some of my back muscles popped loudly. And instantly, I could feel them loosen and relax.

I got back up and pulled the cover and sheets back. I slid in between and pulled the cover and sheets over me. I burried the side of my face in the pillow, whilethe comforter was under my chin.

I wonder how I would sleep this time. Would I have another terrible nightmare or would I see the man with red eyes and canine teeth? The thought made me shiver. I didn't want either of those things to happen. I didn't want to be restless when I woke up tomorrow. And to be honest, I didn't like being tired, either.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Think of a happy place. Think happy thoughts_, I repeated to myself mentally.

_Think happy_. . _and content _. . . . _thoughts_. . . . .

* * *

So how was that? was it good? do I need to delete some stuff? Should I add some stuff? *desparation:* Tell me what I need to do?


	11. Dreams and Hidden Memories

**Chapter 11: Dreams and hidden memories**

**Author's Note**: Hey, peoplez! I'm sorry for the lack of chapter updates. *** **tearing up * I hope you can forgive me. But anyway, please send reviews and if you find any errors in the chapter, let me know so I can fix it. Enjoy!

I dreamt about the darkness and the pure white snow. My body felt like it didn't belong to me at times. And I didn't realize I was thrashing around until I felt an echoing ache in my muscles.

Suddenly, I heard a voice; beautiful like an angel.

I opened my eyes and looked around in the darkness of the poorly lit room. The voice was not here, but then I heard her sound again. And I pushed the sheets off me and got out of the bed. I walked into the hall when I heard the woman call my name.

"Mother?" I whispered. I hadn't talked in so long, I'd forgotten how to use my voice and how it would sound.

"Yes, my darling?"the woman answered.

"Mother, is that really you?"I asked, this time a little louder as I held my hands out in front of me to lead through the dark.

"Yes, it's me, my baby," she said again.

I smiled at her answer. I walked faster to the living room. But no one was here. It was cold; that I knew. It was snowing outside, but I still saw no female figure.

"Where are you, mother?" I said, looking around for her.

"I'm outside, sweetie, will you please come to me so I can see you?" she replied in a voice that echoed softly.

I smiled. I would finally get to see her.

I walked to the front door. I unlocked it and opened the door.

But the only thing that rushed in was the harsh, cold air. I looked around outside, but I still didn't find her.

"No, I'm here," she said again, her voice echoing like a breathing ghost.

A bright orb appeared out in the snow, the snow circling it through thin air.

"Mother?" I frowned.

"Yes?" the voice came from the orb.

The orb then began stretching itself ; forming a female figure. The orb was still bright, but when the figure was complete, it dulled ; taking on the colors of an actual person.

Her face became more distinct, and so did the rest of her body.

Her hair was a soft lavender, but the tips were a dark blue; royal blue. And her eyes were a beautiful color; like purple ice. She was wearing a white gown, but it looked like a really pale purple. Her hair and the gown blew with the wind. She stood gracefully, as if waiting for someone patiently. And her expression was sad and haunting.

Then her hand stretched toward me as she said, "Come to me, my sweet Auryanna, come to mommy."

And I mirrored her motion, stretching out my hand toward her as I began to walk toward her. But just as I was two feet away from the door frame, I was pulled back inside the house by my wrist. And the door was slammed shut, but as it closed, I saw my mother's figure turn white and fall to the ground like snow.

I wanted to cry, I was so close to touching her, to hugging her , and feeling her warmth with my senses; instead of only from my dreams. But I kept it inside, away from the world to see.

Then the door slammed, making it awfully quiet in the house again. I was pinned to the wall by the silver-headed kid, named Zero Kiryuu.

"What were you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside by yourself?" his eyes piercing through me.

Although I heard his question, I refused to answer. I had lost my voice once more.

My eyes widened when I realized that the pain was shooting up my back, but I disguised my facial expression from the pain I felt.

Then Daddy walked into the living room with his robe on; which he was still tying on.

"What happened, Kiryuu?" he said, concern and worry in his voice.

"I think she was sleep-walking, but when I asked her what she was doing, she didn't answer," he said coldly.

Zero's tone was always harsh and cold, even when he didn't mean to be; sharp as knives and flat as paper.

I wanted to say different, that it wasn't true, but I couldn't find my lips; I couldn't speak.

Daddy pondered on the explanation then came to a conclusion, "Kiryuu, how about you let her sleep in your room so that she doesn't start sleepwalking again."

I had my own room, and I wasn't sleepwalking. I wanted to say that my mother was outside, that I could see her, that she could see me; that she was near and I could touch her. But I kept my mouth shut, being a mute would be best if no one ever believed something that was true.

"Come on," Zero suggested, pushing me gently in front of him.

I turned around to look back out the window as the snow fell silently. Then I turned back toward daddy and continued to walk.

We continued to walk upstairs to Zero's room. I got into the bed first then Zero. Daddy tucked us into bed then left out the room, closing the door so that the room would be swallowed up by the dark shadows.

This bed was big enough to fit three people in it, maybe more. But then again, everyone had their own ridiculously large bed. And after a few minutes of silence and just staring at the ceiling, I got out of the bed and went over to the window seal. Staring out into the white snowing world, covered with a white blanket of cotton.

I stared at the orb that I had seen earlier.

Minutes, maybe hours, passed before Kiryuu turned over and said sternly, "Auryanna, go to sleep."

I looked at Kiryuu then back at the orb that I saw was still there. Then as if she knew, she dimmed her light so much it was as if she wasn't there; as if she had disappeared. I climbed back into the bed and pulled the cover over my body and under my chin.

"Zero?" I said aloud, without knowing I had moved my lips.

"What?" he said sharply, then looked at me, "Oh, so now you want to talk?"

I smiled, his expression was adorable, even though he was glaring icily at me.

I sighed and smiled as I closed my eyes briefly. I rose my hands from under the covers and moved closer to Zero. His eyes opened and he looked at me in confusion, wondering what I was doing.

I placed both my hands on the sides of his face as I stared into his eyes, searching for an answer of any kind for me to know about this interesting boy.

Then suddenly something flashed before me; a scene, perhaps, of Zero's memories that haunted him 'till this day. It felt like I was there, like this was really happening. Not happening to me, but it felt as if I were witnessing it and I was part of it.

I saw the strikingly lovely woman murder Zero's parents while he laid on the freezing snow helpless.

Then there was another person who looked exactly like Zero that was standing beside the woman, who was smiling evilly. _Was it a mirror image or Zero's twin sibling of_?

_"How could you betray us, Ichuri? Betray me? Your own brother, your twin, your mirror image?" _rasped Zero's voice.

Then I pulled out of the memory. I didn't want to witness anymore, I didn't want to see anything more tragic that happened to zero.

My eyes resumed to their normal size. I stared at Zero with sympathetic and knowing eyes as I moved my hands to hold his face in a caring act.

"What's wrong?" he said, staring into my eyes.

"Nothing," I lied.

I placed my hands back on the side of his face and rubbed his face gently. I softly stroked his face and that was something I didn't do. But his eyes began to close slowly, so I guess it meant my hand was warm. His skin was amazingly soft compared to anyone I've ever met.

I snuggled Zero into my neck as I cradled our bodies together. For some reason, I felt the need to comfort him instead of the other way around.

He smelled really good, too, so inhumanly good. I inhaled his scent until my world faded black as well.

~ - o - ~

It was a little humorous (to me) how things were starting to change and I never mean for the better. If anything, everything was getting worse.

It's been three more since my little 'sleeping walking' incident.

I just finished eating dinner with father, Yuuki, and Zero-kun. I was reading in my room with a flashlight. When, suddenly, I felt my dinner coming back up. This was the third time this week. Every time I ate something, it would come back up.

I found the bathroom just in time before I gagged into the toilet.

"Oh, you poor baby, what are you doing to yourself?" he said, holding my hair away from my face.

*throw-up* _cough, cough. _

Well, there went the dinner we just had.

"I'll go get more towels," Kaien said, then rushed out the bathroom.

I felt a piercing pain in my back and arched. The pain was so intense and had no purpose to form. I looked up at the ceiling, blankly, with my back arched, and gripping the toilet seat so tight that it could have cracked.

Then it began to snow in the bathroom. And when the snow was at least 4 to 5 inches; it stopped and I hurled over the toilet to regurgitate my dessert.

"Where did all this snow come from?" Daddy said anxiously.

I felt something leak out of me, but it felt like something indescribable. It made me feel powerful, dangerous, unstoppable, and at some extant, a little sad.

I didn't hear his question, I wasn't even sure if I'd heard it right.

"Auryanna, can you please tell me? Talk to me? Please tell me where all this snow came from," Dad said again, his hands on my shoulders and his eyes piercing right through me.

I was just about to answer, but a sound silenced my lips and burned my ears.

I soundlessly screamed as I tried to block out the horrible noise, covering my ears, as something began to drip from my nose. I could hear the noise so clearly, but father could not.

"Oh, dear God,"Dad said, whispering almost.

The horrible high-pitched scream stopped (temporarily). Dad put the towel to my nose and ran out of the bathroom to the phone (probably). I flushed the toilet and set the towel on the sink so that I could wash my mouth.

I looked up at the mirror; it was mother. She smiled, too, but she wasn't saying anything. It took me a moment to realize that the woman in the mirror was _me_.

I had pale pink lips. My eyes were a pretty blue, but looked like ice. My hair was the lightest blue, it looked lavender. I looked down at my hair, away from the mirror, it had royal blue ends. I looked back into the mirror, my bangs swooped to the right, touching my eyelashes, and covering my forehead and eyebrow.

I looked down to the things that blocked me from seeing my feet. I squeezed both of them and winced when pain came from them; obliviously they were real.

_Was this me?_ I asked myself.

_It had to be, even though I hadn't looked at my reflection in quite a while . There was no one here in the bathroom with me, so it had to be me._

I wiped the red liquid from my nose and put the towel in the waste basket.

"I think she's broken, Kaname," Dad said to someone, I assume, on the other line of the phone.

I was amazed that I could hear him so clearly. The phone must have been right by the bathroom door.

"_Who, Yuuki_?" the man asked.

"No, Auryanna," Kaien said, "A vampire hunter brought her to me 6 months ago."

"_Well, what makes you think she's broken_?"

"She won't keep down any regular food. She bleeds from her nose, and she won't talk (anymore)." dad said, anxiety almost taking over his voice.

The person on the other side of the phone sighed and said, "_Why did you call me, Kaien_?"

"Because, if this turns out to be a [mumble] thing, I can't go to a _normal_ doctor."

The person sighed again, this time not so annoyed, "_Alright. I'll be over in a bit_."

I heard Dad hang up the phone and opened the door. Dad was nowhere to be found.

_How strange.._ I sighed to myself.

Zero walked up behind me and said, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You don't keep down any food. What are you?" he said again, his eyes staring deep into me; looking for some secret or answer to his question, I assumed.

"I am.. a human," I said, the question that I wasn't sure every bit convincing.

"No, you're not," he said sharply, "Humans don't regurgitate every time they eat something unless they're anorexic."

"I'm not anorexic.. just different," I said, feeling oddly confused.

It wasn't like I was trying to make myself throw up. Or could it be possible that I was without even really knowing?

"Are you like that woman?" he asked, I could hear the hatred in his voice.

_A vampire_, my mind supplied me with the word he refused to say. But I didn't dare it say it aloud.

_But what was a vampire_? I wanted to know. My mind supplied me with the word, but not the meaning.

I was about to ask Zero if he knew the meaning of the person or thing called _vampire_, but a knock on the door silenced my question. I turned away from Zero then back to face him, but I figured it would be best to remain quiet about the subject for the time being.

Yuuki ran passed us and turned the corner to greet the stranger with a smile on her face; a wide smile.

"Kaname-oni," she said delightedly.

I turned my head to look at Zero. His face was hard, and it was very obvious that he hated this man who was entering the house. I didn't see anyone, so I rounded the corner. Only to catch the attention of the stranger.

_His scent is too sweet to be a human; he has to be something else_, my mind scattered.

My eyes locked with his and a few seconds ticked by before I covered my mouth to keep myself from saying anything . Then something came in contact with my fingers. I looked down at my finger and it was blood. _Again_. I looked up at the stranger and his eyes were still glued to me.

The aura surrounding him was too much for me to handle. Sadness and pure darkness of it was too much. It made my stomach churn uneasily and my heart squeeze painfully.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my frame began to shift sideways as my world faded black and became quiet.

This darkness was strange. It was neither cold nor hot. It was. . . pleasant. (Not a feeling I really got to witness). Then a white figure appeared in my darkness. It looked like a female, but I couldn't be quite sure yet. It was still blurry.

They began walking toward me.

Yep, it was a woman; her hour glass figure proved it.

Then her face became more defined and I realized it was mother(hopefully the kind one). I ran to her with tears running down my face. I hugged her tightly, crying into her gown.

"Mom, I missed you so much. Why did you leave me so soon? And why can't I remember anything?" I managed through choking sobs.

"I know, honey, I missed you, too, and I'm sorry," she said, ignoring my last question, and rubbing the back of my head, "But you have to wake up. You can't stay here no matter how happy it seems."

I cried harder( and not tears of joy) at her words.

Why couldn't I stay? I didn't want to go, that would mean that I wouldn't see her again.

"Ssshhhh," she coaxed, bending down to my eye level, then burying her face in my hair.

I tried to calm down because I didn't like crying so much; it caused me to have migraine.

I looked in her eyes and asked, trying to keep the sadness and an ounce of hope from my voice, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon. But 'till then, be a good girl for mommy, okay?" she said, her expression looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, trying to smile.

"Now. Go," she said softly.

I started walking away from her, not sure on where I was going.

"I'll see you soon, baby," she waved as her figure became farther and farther away.

"Okay," I said.

- ~ o ~ -

My body was starving for air and I gasped for air although my eyes hadn't opened yet. I frowned at how disoriented I felt. I needed to open my eyes.

_I know that, but I can't find my eyes._

A groan escaped my lips when I finally found my body. I opened my eyes a little; my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times when I finally was able to see clearly. I stared at the empty space before me then looked up.

The man with the piercing sad eyes was looking dead at me. I gasped in surprise and horror as I backed away against a wall. I wasn't expecting for him to be the first person I saw when I opened my eyes.

"Step back, Kaname, you're scaring her," came father's voice from beside me.

"OH," Kaname sighed then stepped back.

I was breathing really fast, but at the same time, was trying to calm down. But my heart continued to accelerate.

"Are you okay, Auryanna?" dad asked.

But my breathing kept me from speaking. My head went up, giving him a full view of my heart beating in my throat.

"Oh, no, it's okay. He's a friend."  
My breathing began to slow to normal. But the man's presence didn't help well enough.

"This is the first time she's actually shown any emotion since she slapped Zero."

"What do you mean? She didn't slap him hard, did she?" the man asked.

"No, she didn't, but she punishes herself for it. Didn't you see a tear fall when she fainted? That's the only sign I could see that she is able to feel since then. She can't keep any food down and she won't talk, either."

I cocked my head to the side as I read the deep emotion deep within the man's eye.

"What's wrong, Auryanna?"Daddy asked as he caught my stare.

"Vampire," I answered, staring at the man with wine-colored eyes.

"What?" the shock was clearly read in his tone.

"This man is a vampire," I said, staring at him then cocked my head to the other side, eyeing him critically.

Father's expression was shock, but the man's was.. ease.

_How could he possibly be at ease?_ I shouted in my head.

"Did you ever tell her what I was?" he asked Dad.

"No," he replied, all shock wiped from the features on his face.

"She must have guessed it."  
"I suppose so."

"Well, I have a migraine, may I come back tomorrow and take another look at her?"

"Sure. Are you okay? Are you ill?" father asked.

"Yes, I just need more rest," he said and smiled at Yuki, "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki."

"Bye, Kaname-oni," she said.

And I let my head fall slightly, knowing that I was the reason for her sadness. But I couldn't help it; the aura that surrounded the man was powerful. More powerful than anything I had ever felt; worried me.

_Don't worry. There's a reason for why things happen and soon, you'll find out why._


End file.
